The Lost Scrolls: Jade
by SuperMo'sQuill
Summary: Zuko didn't think something good would come out of being stuck in Ba Sing Se. To his surprise, that something came in the form of a spunky bender by the name of Jade. And she just might save his life in more ways than one and impact his future, as well as the future of the world. But can their friendship survive Zuko's destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, my fellow inhabitants of the universe!

This story is supposed to take place in Book 2: Earth, between Chapter 15 Tales of Ba Sing Se and Chapter 17 Lake Laogai.

I plan on trying to upload a new chapter every week. I already have some more chapters written but don't want to upload them all at once and then have writer's block. lol

Alrighty. So enjoy! :)

* * *

Zuko hurried along the bustling streets of Ba Sing Se. As the sun finished setting, the citizens of the Lower Ring rushed to finish their tasks before darkness came.

He, however, wasn't hurrying because of tasks or because he was afraid of being alone in the darkness in a foreign city. (No, the latter certainly wasn't it. Even when he was little what scared him most was his sister. And she was currently across the world from him.)

The reason for his rush was the sooner he got to the apartment he and his uncle shared, the sooner he could sleep. The sooner he could sleep, the sooner he could get away. Sleep was his only escape from his nightmare of a life. But recently that nightmare had begun invading his sleep as well.

He groaned at the thought of his life now. Stuck in a disgusting city when he should be in his palace. Living as a peasant when he should be ruling over the peasants. He groaned again. He would take ordering his ship's crew around and constantly chasing the Avatar over this.

His uncle Iroh, however, was one of those irritating teacup-is-always-half-full types. His constant optimism about this life made Zuko sick to his stomach. His uncle was the reason he was out in this crowd. He had asked Zuko to fetch some leaves for tea. Because of his growing headache, Zuko complied to get out of reach of Iroh's chatter.

Now he was being bumped and pushed by other citizens and getting clothes and cabbage shoved in face by vendors. Calming his breathing and clenching his fists, he pushed trough. No good in losing his temper now.

Darkness had come by the time he reached the alley he often used as a shortcut. A few steps into the ally, he realized this time it might have been better to take the scenic route this time.

A figure darted into the shadows. His warrior instincts immediately kicked in. He tensed and took a fighting stance, dropping the bag of leaves. A chuckle echoed off the walls.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed.

Simultaneously, six shadows dropped from the rooftops. From the sizes of their bodies, Zuko assumed that they were all male. Six against one; he knew were this was going.

The moonlight allowed Zuko enough light to see the scowling face of the boy in front of him.

"Look, what we have here, boys," The voice strained to sound deeper than it really was. "A street rat." His drones of a posse snickered.

"Just let me pass and no one has to get hurt." Zuko snarled. _No firebending,_ he reminded himself.

"No one but you." The leader sneered and took the first swing. Zuko ducked and easily avoided the other punches thrown by the henchmen. While the leader was off balance, Zuko elbowed him in the gut. He sidestepped a kick then sent an upper-cut to the other boy's chin. He kicked another in the chest. All the while, dodging punches and kicks. As the henchman kept coming, he keep sending them back to the dirt.

While the others were down, Zuko turned to the leader. His face was red and plastered with surprise. It quickly changed back to a sneer. Zuko was about the throw the final punch when he heard movement behind him. Before he could turn, he felt something large and hard strike him on the side of the head. Pain crashed through his skull.

Zuko spun from the impact and steadied himself against a wall. His head and neck pounded. His vision began to blur. The sounds of the streets and the snickers of his harassers began to echo. He fell onto his back.

Why did his uncle have to have those stupid tea cravings? If he lived through the beating he knew was coming, his uncle would have to fetch his own tea supplies from now on.

He saw another figure drop from the rooftops before unconsciousness swallowed him.

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko opened his eyes to a stunning pair staring back into his. Their unique irises were bright green outlined in sparkling gold. Their owner jerked back when she realized he was awake. A girl who looked to be his age stood over him.

He sat up, then winced when his head showed its disapproval of the sudden movement. He began massaging his forehead. Moving his fingers to where he had been struck, he could feel the matts of blood in his hair. The wound, though, was bandaged.

"What happened?" he grunted.

"I was passing by when I noticed you had the privilege of meeting Randor and his gang. When you went down, I jumped in to help."

"You took down all those guys?" _Please say you didn't or I will look like such a wimp. _

"Yeah," she shrugged, turning.

_Blast it..._

"I did have some advantages. One, I've dealt with Randor and his gang before; they're pretty predictable. Two, they we pretty distracted with beating you up."

"Oh, well, glad I could help," He twisted, despite his head, and placed his feet on the earthen floor. When he coughed, he realized how dry his throat was.

"Ah, sorry!" She jumped like he had just insulted her. "Would you like some water or something to eat?"

"Water, please." She ran to the corner of the room and began pouring water from a pitcher into a small cup.

Zuko examined the room. To his left there was a fire place. Beside that, where the girl stood, was what looked to be a small kitchen. Across from him was a wardrobe and a dresser. He glanced around. Bare walls except for the windows, only one rug in the room. The size of the room like to be the same as his apartment-not big. He figured that the couch he was sitting on also served as the girl's bed.

As she walked back, Zuko noticed her features. Some of her light brown hair was pulled back into a small bun while the rest fell past her shoulder with the exception of chin-length bangs that lined the sides of her face. Her skin was only slightly darker than his own. She was slender but still looked like she could take care of herself, which she apparently could. Other than her captivating eyes, she had a nice complexion and face. She was probably one of the prettiest girls he had seen.

She gave Zuko the cup. "I'm Jade, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm. . .Lee." He took a long drink of the cool water. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, I think."

"Well, thanks for everything, but I should get going." He downed the rest of the water and set the cup on the small table in front of him. She opened her mouth to protest when he tried to stand. A sharp pain shot up his leg. With a loud grunt, he fell back to the couch.

"You twisted your ankle when you fell. You shouldn't try to walk on it until the swelling goes down."

"I really should go. My uncle will be worried." He said as looked at his ankle. It was banged tight enough to keep it from twisting again but still loose enough not to cut into the swelling.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"Don't they say you should walk around to stretch it out or something?"

"You're persistent, I like that. But no. 'They' must not have seen the size of your ankle. You're about a block from the alley where I found you. Walking that distance would only make your ankle worse. You can stay here tonight and I'll take you to your house in the morning. The herbs I gave you should take the swelling down by then."

He considered it. If he did try to walk the whole way, his ankle would probably be too sore to help his uncle serve tea at the shop they worked at the next morning, which meant less pay. But if he stayed here he could give it time to heal so he could work in the morning.

"Since you didn't immediately object, I take it you're staying. Good. Make yourself comfortable and I'll get you something to eat." She stood and went back to the kitchen area. Zuko sat there silent, curious about his new acquaintance. Was he that readable? Or was she that good at reading people?

She brought back a plate with a slice of bread and cooked meat on it and refilled his cup. He nodded his thanks and began eating.

She sat on the couch monk-style, facing him. "Since I haven't had a good conversation with someone in quite some time, I'm glad to have your company."

He shifted, uneasy. Talking was never his strong suit.

"So first off, why don't you tell me your real name and why you're here." She said, rather demanding.

Zuko looked up at her. Her arms were crossed and her eyes narrow.

"I don't know what you mean."

She scoffed. "I'm not buying it. I know that you're a Firebender, and a skilled one at that."

His eyes widened, but he quickly returned to his causal facade.

She continued before he could say anything. "Look, I'm not going to turn you in, I just want to know why you're here. I take the protection of these people seriously. Most of their lives have been ruined by the Fire Nation. I want to make sure that they are safe inside these walls-"

He wasn't going to let her finish. "If I was who you think I am, what makes you think I would tell you?" He snapped. She had to be bluffing. There was no way she could tell he was Fire Nation. Most assumed he acquired his scar fighting against Fire Nation, which helped him and his uncle blend in.

"Well, you can tell me or I can make sure you tell the Dai Li." Her expression soften. "Trust me."

The Dai Li. Perfect. That was the last thing he needed. Even if she was bluffing and she told the Dai Li, they wouldn't bother if it was true or not. "We came here because my uncle and I have bounties on our heads. That's it." He took a sip of his water, hoping she would let it go.

"Fine," she leaned back," if you're not going to tell me the whole truth, I'll tell you my story. Then we'll see if you trust me."

She paused, took a breath and continued, "My father was a Earthbender from a small village a good distance from here. My mother, however, was a Firebender. Not just any Firebender, mind you, but the daughter of one of Fire Lord Azulon's greatest generals. Long story short, something happened that changed her perspective of the war. She knew she couldn't tell her parents that she opposed the war, knowing it would bring them disgrace and shame if the public found out. She ran away one night and eventually settled in the village my father lived in. Shortly after, they were married and my sister and I came along.

"When I was eight years-old, the Fire Nation invaded our village. When our parents were trying to get us to safety, they were captured. My sister and I escaped to another village. In our fourth year there, there was another raid. That time my sister was taken. After that I moved here, the Impenetrable City, hoping to earn enough money so I can set out on a search for my sister, whom I believe is still alive."

"What about your parents?" Zuko asked before he caught himself. He couldn't let himself be interested in her story.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't survive. . ." With glossy eyes, she turned to him. "I'm taking a risk telling you this; if the Dai Li found out I'm part Fire Nation, I'd be in chains before I could blink. So in case you thought I would turn you in, now you know I won't because if I did, you would have information against me."

He thought about it. "Fair enough... And I'm, uh, sorry. I kind of know how it feels; my mother vanished when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. The sincerity in her voice surprised Zuko. Did she really care?

"I guess you want me to tell you my story now." He set his cup down on the table.

"You don't have to right now. I'll just keep you here until you do."

"If I want to get out of here, I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" He looked at her.

"Nope." She let out a small laugh as he felt a smile creep onto his lips. He told her about him being the Crown Prince and being banished. Now he and his uncle were in hiding.

As he was telling his story, an odd sensation came over him. He felt like he could tell her anything and she would still accept him. Like she was an old friend. Her eyes sparkled with a sense of trust and charm. He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling. . .yet.

She listened attentively and asked questions occasionally. And he couldn't help but tell her almost everything.

After he finished she leaned closer to him and touched his scar, staring at it intently. His resisted his first instinct to jerk away.

If he wasn't mistaken, he thought his skin tingled when she touched it and he heard a soft crackle.

"Your father really did this to you?" She asked leaning back.

He nodded, looking back to the floor. The realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. _What was I thinking? I could have just ruined it for me and my uncle by confessing to this stranger._

He noticed she was watching him. He tried his best to be unreadable.

"You're often ashamed of your scar. You shouldn't be. Your past, your parents, and your appearance doesn't define you. What you make of yourself defines you."

Okay, she had to be in cahoots with his uncle.

Trying to downplay the truth she had just slapped him with, he raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been talking to my uncle, have you? Did he put you up to this?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. But what I said is true."

"I know," he admitted. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what people are thinking. I would assume that I would be hard to read, but you seem to prove otherwise."

She smiled. "It's a gift." Zuko waited for further explanation but she offered none.

They sat in silence for a moment. Zuko realized how tired he was. He tried to think of something to say to let her know without seeming rude. Maybe he could fake a yawn and she might take the hint.

As of she was reading his mind, she stood.

"It's late. We should get some sleep. You can sleep there. I'll get you a blanket." Reaching the wardrobe, she pulled out a blanket and threw it to him.

"I'll sleep in the floor." He said as he caught the flying wool.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep there. As the guest, you have to do what I say." She pulled out a mat and spread it out on the floor on the other side of the table.

He gave a slight chuckle. "I didn't know that was the rule." He laid down and put the the covers over him. Normally, he would never let a girl sleep on the floor, but he figured it wouldn't do any good to argue with her. She was as persistent as he was, it seemed.

She went back and pulled out another blanket and two pillows. She set a pillow and blanket on her mat. She tossed a him a pillow and plopped to the floor. Once she settled down, he couldn't see her due to the table between them.

He put the small pillow under his head, moved until he was comfortable, and closed his eyes.

He could hear the fire cracking as it died. Crickets chirped in the distance. He and Jade breathed rhythmically. The sounds of a sleeping city lured him to rest.

His mind began to wonder back to Jade. He was strangely attracted to her. And that wasn't normal with just any girl-or any person, for that matter. But then again, Jade didn't seem like just any girl. When he was with her he felt . . . well, normal. Like she saw him for what was on the inside rather than the outside.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yes, interesting guest of mine?"

"I was wondering, since your parents were both benders, are you one?"

"I am."

"Fire or earth?"

"Neither."

"What? Then what kind of bender are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She chuckled mischievously. "Goodnight."

No, she certainly wasn't just any girl. "Uh, goodnight."

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone on his face, waking him. Not finding the conviction to haul himself out of bed, Zuko groaned and rolled over. His nose crammed into something. He groggily tilted his head and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he staring at the backrest of a couch. A couch? What happened to his cot?

"Good morning," a female voice chirped.

After recognizing the voice, he then remembered where he was. He rolled back over and propped himself up on an elbow.

Jade was squatting near the popping fire, a frying pan in her hand, a goofy grin on her face. "You have no idea how tempted I was to bang my huge wooden spoon on this pan to wake you. But I figured you weren't one to take such jokes well." She stood and moved over to the table in the corner.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You amaze me at how well you read people."

"Did you know that you snore?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He felt his face flush. His mind was scrambling for something to say when she broke into a laugh.

"I'm joking," she laughed again, "You should have seen your face!" Now she was almost rolling on the floor.

He smiled. No, she wasn't just any girl.

"But you did take that joke well!" She wheezed.

Ignoring the hyperventilating girl sprawled on the floor, Zuko stretched out, and was painfully reminded of the injury he had acquired the night before. He unwrapped his ankle. The swelling had definitely gone down, but it was still red and blue in some places. He pushed himself off the couch to test it out. Better, but it still stung quite a bit if he put too much pressure on it.

"Feeling better?" Jade had finally regained her composure and was approaching him carrying two plates.

He nodded. "A lot. Those herbs you used really did the trick."

"With my job, I've twisted many an ankle." She set the plates on the table. An egg each and a few pieces of fruit. She went back for two cups of steaming tea then sat down. Zuko limped back to the couch.

"Your job?" He asked as he eased himself down, careful not to hurt his ankle.

She nodded. "Mhm, I deliver supplies to different stores in the Lower and Middle Rings."

Inhaling deeply, he picked up the plate. "It smells good." He said before he bit into some fruit.

"Thanks." They ate in silence for a moment until Zuko broke it.

"Air or Water? Or maybe sand?"

Confused, she furrowed her brow. It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. He was referring to the question he asked that she hadn't quite answered: What kind of bender she was.

She chuckled. "You're persistent, I like that. And to answer your question: none of the above."

Now his brow furrowed. She had to be playing with him. What other bender could she be?

"Are you finished?" She asked, nodding towards his plate. He glanced at it, noticed it was empty and nodded. She began to reach for it when he picked it up and took hers.

"I can get it. I need to stretch out my ankle." She eyed him curiously then handed him her plate.

On his way back from setting the plates in the sink, he noticed she was still watching him with the same expression. It made him uncomfortable, but she specialized in that.

Abruptly, she stood and moved about the room closing all the windows and locking the door. The only source of light left was the small fire that cast an eerie glow in the room. Now Zuko was very uncomfortable.

"Alright. You stay there." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Raising her arms into a fighting position, she opened her eyes.

"Firebend at me."

"What? I can't just-"

"Do it!"

He hesitated but did as she said. He trusted her and her capability. He sent a medium size fireball sizzling toward her. Just before it found its mark, she thrusted one hand toward it. Instead of consuming her flesh on contact, the fireball dissolved as soon as it touched her skin. Only a tuft of smoke remained.

She put her palms together and lowered her hands as she exhaled.

Zuko stood slack-jawed, staring at her. She smiled and looked away.

"That's an attractive expression." She said sarcastically. It smacked him back into his senses.

"How did you do that? Are you a firebender too? I asked you and you said you weren't."

"I'm not a firebender, exactly. I'm more like an. . .energy bender." She half-cringed as if she thought he might not believe her.

"I didn't know that there was such a bender."

She laughed. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you scooped up the dirt on my floor with your jaw."

He laughed with her. He then realized then how long it had been since he had a good laugh. His uncle had always been able to find humor in the most serious situations.

It hit him then. His uncle! He would be worried sick! He had to get home.

"Oh, I have to go. My uncle doesn't know what happened," he said, heading for the door.

She hurried up to him. "Not by yourself." She put his arm over her shoulders. "I'll walk you to your house."

He down looked at her and smiled. "Don't you think you've damaged my dignity enough? I mean, saving my butt in a fight and nursing me back to health, then walking me to my house?"

Her eyes sparkled. "You know what they say, 'Don't start something if you're not going to finish it.' "

She doused the fire, slung a bag over her shoulder, and they left.

* * *

It took them over a half-hour to reach the tea shop, courtesy of the crowded streets and Zuko's ankle. As soon as they hobbled through the front door, Zuko knew his uncle had been watching for him every second.

"Lee!" Iroh rushed to them and threw his arms around Zuko. "What happened?"

"Uncle, please," Zuko stepped back, face flushing. Iroh retreated, apologizing. As soon as he saw Jade, he smiled slyly.

"Lee, who is this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Jade meet Uncle Mushi." She giggled and bowed, as did Iroh.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"And to meet you as well." He replied with a wink at Zuko, who just rolled his eyes.

"To answer your question, Mr. Mushi-," she said, glancing at Zuko.

"Please, call me Uncle."

She smiled. "Uncle Mushi then-Zuko fell and twisted his ankle pretty badly. I had him stay with me until the swelling went down."

"Oh, is that so?" Iroh said as more of a statement than of question. An awkward pause followed, or, at least, Zuko thought it was awkward.

Suddenly, Jade sighed. "I'll let you to get back to your job, so I won't be late for mine." She smiled at Iroh. "It was really nice meeting you." She pulled a small bag from her satchel and tossed it to Iroh. "I believe these were for you."

Curious, Iroh peeked into the bag. His face lit up before he inhaled deeply. "I think it's time for tea!"

Zuko spun to Jade, stunned. Not only had she saved him from a beating and nursed him back to health, but also saved the tea leaves that got him into trouble in the first place.

She shrugged as if being a hero to everyone was a daily habit. Without a word, she wrapped Zuko into a hug. He almost lost his footing but recovered, and, skittishly patted her on the back. _This is how you do it, right?_

"Your secret is safe with me," she whispered in his ear before pulling back. She looked him in the face, smiled, and strode for the door.

She had one hand on the door when Zuko spoke up. "Jade. . ." She turned. "Maybe you come by in a couple of days and, uh . . . check on my ankle."

She smiled that bright smile that he had seem so much of since he met her. "I'd like that." With that she left the tea shop.

Zuko stood staring dumbly at the door when he heard the unmistakable sound of Uncle clearing his throat. Not needing to see it, Zuko sensed the smirk plastering Iroh's face. Zuko ignored him as he strode for the kitchen to put on his apron. Iroh followed and casually leaned against the door frame.

"Nephew," he said with a more serious tone, "she let you stay at her home?"

Zuko huffed. "Nothing happened, Uncle! She's not like that. I'm not like that." He began loading his tray with cups.

"I know. I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to make any more mistakes." He said as he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko sighed.

"I know, Uncle. And I appreciate it. Now, I think we've kept the customers waiting long enough, don't you?" Zuko smiled. Iroh did the same, wondering how long it had been since he had seen his nephew smile.

"To the tea!" He shouted, rushing to the kettle he was boiling.

Zuko was almost out of the kitchen when Iroh called his name. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his uncle's intrigued smile.

"A unique little flower, isn't she?"

"Yes. Yes, she is."

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, my homeboys and homegirls! I gots to tell ya something. The other day I was surfing on Youtube and ended up re-falling in love with Kelly Clarkson's music. And I happened to find the perfect songs for Jade and Zuko. Jade's is "I Want You" by Kelly Clarkson and Zuko's is "Long Shot" by Kelly Clarkson. Man, I'll have to stop; I'm getting all bubbly with excitement! One reason is that those songs fit so perfectly and the other is THE AVENGERS came out today! YAY! Anyhoodles, Happy Reading, my SuperMovians!

* * *

Zuko gathered the abandoned cups from the table. As he glanced in one he noticed a customer was kind enough to leave Zuko's tip in the bottom of the cup, which he had spit in before deciding to be generous.

He grunted, trying to keep his temper in check. He and his Uncle need this job; he had been trying his best not to blow it. But somedays, like this one, the customers made him want to burn the city to the ground. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to resist that temptation.

If that wasn't enough, he ankle still throbbed, causing him to walk with a slight limp, which prompted the disgusting customers to make a irritating comments about it.

It was almost closing time. He glanced at the door. Still nothing. He had been involuntarily checking every several minutes since yesterday. It had been three days since he last saw Jade, and he found himself eager to see her again.

He shook his head. Why was he so eager to see her again? Why had he even invited her? _Snap yourself out of this, Zuko! _He and his uncle were undercover, close associations could ruin it.

He took the cups to the kitchen where Uncle was making more Ginseng tea. He picked the coin out of the spit, almost gagged, and quickly dumped it in the sink full of soapy water.

The bell above the door rang. Zuko's heart beat quickened, though he dared not admit it.

After washing his hands, he went to take their order. The customer was holding the menu in front of his face, preventing Zuko from seeing who it was.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

The customer let out a _tsk_. "I thought the sign said 'friendly service'." The menu lowered. Jade's golden-emerald eyes sparkled back at him.

"Jade!"

"That is my name." She laughed. To his pleasant surprise, she stood and hugged him. _Again?_ Once again taken by surprise, Zuko stood there much like a log-a log not used to being hugged by girls.

As they parted, Uncle chuckled from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jade!" He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them an affectionate shake. "How nice to see you again!"

She returned the gesture. "You as well, Uncle Mushi. I thought I'd come by for some tea while you two finish closing and then borrow your nephew for a while." She said grinning as she elbowed Zuko.

Drinking some of Iroh's warm tea, Jade waited as they finished closing. When she finished, she approached Iroh, smiled, and bowed. "My compliments to the chief. It was delicious."

Grinning from ear to ear, he returned the bow. "Why, thank you."

She took her empty cup to where Zuko was washing dishes. "So how's your ankle?" She asked as she dropped her cup into the sudsy water, causing bubbles to splash Zuko. She stifled a laugh before apologizing. She started wiping the suds from his face using her sleeve.

If it had been anyone else Zuko probably would have been mad, but this was Jade. For a reason unknown to him, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Better. It still throbs some when I'm walking."

She leaned back on the counter. "Well, since I checked on your ankle I guess I can leave now."

Zuko's head snapped up from the dishes. "What?"

"I'm joking." She laughed. "So under that hard shell there is a heart somewhere." She said, poking his chest with her finger.

For a while she stayed like that, just watching him as he washed the dishes, making him extremely uncomfortable. He was debating on whether to break the silence or wait for her to criticize his washing skills.

Thankfully, Uncle, who was sweeping the floors in the dining room, came to his rescue by breaking into a ballad. Jade laughed, shaking her head. Iroh sang with the passion-and deafening power-of a man who belonged in a opera. If he could sing well at all, he could have been.

"He always kept music night on the ship interesting. You should hear him play the tsungi horn." Zuko commented.

Jade laughed. "I can imagine."

By then, Zuko had washed the last cup. He untied his apron and tossed it on the side of the sink. "What do you want to do now?"

She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "You'll see." She took him by the hand and dragged him through the empty restaurant.

She winked at Iroh as they headed out the door. He nodded and waved.

Jade led him by the hand through the city. Almost half an hour later, they arrived at the tallest building in the lower ring. Zuko guessed that it was used as some sort of university for the citizens that could afford it. The spirals at the top seemed to reach for the white stars painted on the black canvas above. He stopped to admire the view but Jade trekked on.

He followed Jade up outer stairs that ran up one side of the building. After they passed what seemed to be the highest window, Zuko began to wonder where this mystery girl was taking him.

Finally, they reached the slanted roof top. Without hesitation, Jade hopped onto the roof. She motioned for Zuko to follow.

He was about to ask what on earth they were doing up here when Jade plopped down on the middle of the roof. Zuko sat down beside her. She tilted her head back and stared into the night sky. He did the same.

"It's amazing." She declared.

"What is?"

"All of the Great Chao's creation."

"The Great Chao?"

She nodded. "The Great Chao is the Spirit that created all the universe, from the massive stars to the blades of grass. Even you and me." She smiled.

"What about the other spirits?" He asked.

"They are the guardians he made to protect His creation. Many people have seen them and their power, and mistakenly worship them as supreme. They don't realize they are simply creation as well. Few know that Chao is the real Creator: perfect, holy, merciful, and-" She glanced at Zuko, "-forgiving." She let that sink in. "Your uncle is a believer."

His head snapped in her direction. "What? Really?"

She nodded causally. "You should ask him about it."

He reclined, curious about how she knew when he did not. _I just might do that._

After a few minutes of silence other than the crickets chirping in the distance, Jade sighed. "At night, Ba Sing Se is like a pool of water: the lights of a tiring city reflecting the twinkling lights from the heavens. Just as the stars guide those that are lost to safety, so does Ba Sing Se bring those seeking shelter into a safe haven."

Zuko said nothing for a moment, eyes wide. "Wow, did you come up with that?"

"Let's just say writers in the city need supplies that someone has to deliver." She winked mischievously. She laid back, resting her hands behind her head. "It is beautiful, though, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But it's nothing like view from the palace."

She glimpsed at him. "I bet not."

They said nothing for a while, gazing at the lights dancing across the sky. Thoughts of his mother came to Zuko's mind. _She always loved looking at the stars._ A pang of sadness rang through his heart. He needed a change of subject.

"Are we supposed to just sit here in silence?"

She shrugged. "I figured a subject would come up eventually. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Ah, lying. Now there's an interesting topic." She chuckled. He scoffed. It still amazed him how good she was at reading people. _Or is it just reading me?_

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

He hesitated. "My mother."

Silence.

Jade rolled to her side, facing him. "Well? Tell me about her."

He looked at her. She wore the same expression as when she had him tell her about himself. It was a pleading, yet trustworthy look. Similar to that of a puppy.

He knew there was no use to argue. "She was beautiful."

"Of course."

He sighed and let the memories flow freely. "She was kind and caring, the opposite of my father. She had a amazing smile. She always knew what to say, how to make me laugh. She was a great cook. Much better than Uncle. But, unlike Uncle, she was awful at Pi Sho."

Jade laughed.

"I was more attached to her, and Azula to father." He took a deep breath. "She woke me up in the middle of the night five years ago. She told me she loved me and for me to always stay true to who I was. I never saw her again after that night." He paused, clenching his fists. "But I didn't stay true to who I was. I failed her." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to push the pain back.

He felt Jade's hand rest on top of his. He didn't pull away but let it stay there, drawing some comfort. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I don't think you failed her, though."

"You obviously don't know my past."

"No, but I know you. I can tell you're still trying to figure out who you are. When you find out, promise me you'll stay true. You still have a chance to keep your promise to your mother."

When he didn't answer immediately, she squeezed his fingers gently.

"I promise." After the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. What if he didn't stay true? _Jade will be just another person that I let down._

"Good." She released his hand and dug for something in her pocket. "Ah, here it is."

She held up a leather strap, a golden quartz-shaped gem dangling from it. It sparkled despite the dim lighting, twirling around catching the light from the numerous but far off lamps. She handed it to him before reaching to her neck and pulling out another one that had been concealed by her shirt.

"The gem is extremely rare. It is only found near the village I grew up in. My father used earthbending to find and purify the gems, my mother used firebending to forge it to metal. It was one of the way they made a living. The jewelry was loved by the tourists as well as the citizens. My parents made this one for me for me on my tenth birthday. Just before they were taken." She ran her finger over the smooth stone. "My sister has one just like it. The stone has special energetic properties. The powers are amplified due to my and my sister's gift."

Zuko rolled to look at her. "Your sister is an energy bender too?"

She nodded. "We've always felt connected. The necklace strengthens that connection. That's why I think she is still alive. If she were dead, I would feel it."

Zuko let his necklace dangled in front of his face, examining it. "So if I wore this, we would be connected?"

She grinned shyly as her cheeks reddened. "You made that sound a lot more awkward than it is. It's just a gift."

He laughed and slid the string over his head. "Thanks." He glanced at his chest. The gem lay still, but glistened despite.

A loud grunt shook the still quiet, startling them both. He turned to see his uncle straining to conquer the last step onto the roof. After several more grunts, Iroh finally hiked his leg high enough to roll onto the roof.

When he regained his footing, he moved over to the duo. "Whew," he breathed, "that last step was a doozy." Giggling, Jade patted the space beside her. He plopped down, exhaling deeply.

Looking up, he sighed. "It is beautiful up here."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "Did you follow us?"

Iroh chuckled. "Of course not. Jade told me where you two were going and invited me to join you once I closed the shop."

"Oh."_ Bummer_, he thought_._ He noticed Jade's smiling face as she conversed with Iroh. _ Well, maybe not._

They laid there for quite sometime, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure we're allowed to fish here, Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but she was ahead of Zuko so he didn't see. "No, this river is off limits. You see, I knew we would get caught so I brought you out here because, turns out, I've been faking our friendship and the waiting for this moment to get you arrested." She glanced over her shoulder.

Zuko stopped mid-stride, staring at her with questioning eyes.

Jade laughed and shook her head as she trekked along the fields inside the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. _This boy is definitely going to be a piece of work._ "Yes, I'm sure."

Zuko huffed but followed. "You really are sarcastic."

Smiling, she looked back at him. "You really are doubtful."

"True, but maybe it's because you're so sarcastic."

Slowing to match his pace, Jade slapped him on the arm. "You know, I didn't have to invite you, Jerk."

He feigned pained. "You know, I didn't have to come, Princess."

Together they laughed.

Soon they came upon a splashing blue river about forty feet across that flowed as far as they could see in both directions. They set their nets, picnic basket, and canteens of tea that Iroh had given them down on the sand and pebble mixed shore.

"I work with the boy whose family owns these fields," Jade said, "They told me I can fish here anytime I want."

Zuko nodded. "I like that scenario better than the one you said earlier."

Jade grinned, tilting her head. "Me too. If you and Uncle were arrested, how else would I get all the free tea?"

Zuko shoved her shoulder. "Glad my friendship means so much to you."

"Zuko, you know how much you mean to me."

Thinking she was still joking, he almost laughed. But then he fully processed what she had said. _Zuko, you know how much you mean to me._ She had used his real name for the first time. Here, at this beautiful, isolated place she had lead him to, they were free from prying eyes and listening ears. She was free to use his real name. By calling him by his real name, she implied that it wasn't the masquerade he was forced to put on that she cared about, but the banished Prince of the Fire Nation searching for himself instead.

"Are you going to continue staring at me while you sort out your feelings or do you want to start fishing?" Jade's voice snapped him out of his trance.

Zuko sucked in a quick breath and blushed. "Right. Let's fish."

* * *

"Okay, stretch out the net and lay it down on the riverbed. Good. Now when some fish swim this way, we jerk the net up and then dinner. Alright?"

Zuko stood barefoot in the river across from Jade, looking like he lacked confidence in his net-operating abilities. "Got it." The tone in his voice said otherwise.

Jade smiled up at him before returning to aline to rest of the submerged net. The river was cool, a refreshing contrast to the heat of the day. Jade glanced skyward. It wasn't noon yet, which meant the heat wasn't even at its peak.

She waded back to her side of the net. Picking up the ends, she squinted at Zuko, who was looking upriver. "I think some fish are coming, Jade."

She put a hand on her forehead to shade her eyes as she looked ahead. Sure enough, dark shadows in the water were approaching. "Okay, rookie, think you can handle this?"

He grinned devilishly. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Zuko caught on surprisingly well, Jade thought. Then again, she remembered him saying something about him and his Uncle braving the wilderness on their way to Ba Sing Se, so he could have had some practice.

They already had a bucketful of fish. After one more round, they were planning to break for lunch.

"Here comes some more." Zuko called out over the sounds of the river.

Jade regained a firm hold on her end of the net. Glancing down, she scanned the net. She spotted one place where the net looked more clumped together than it should be. As she bent down to look closer, she moved her hand through the water. Her fingers moved around the glob of net before touching something smoother and harder. It must have gotten tangled around a rock.

Suddenly, Zuko's voice shook her out of her train of thought. "Here they are! On three. One. . .Two. . ."

Jade's eyes widened as she realized why he was counting. "Wait, Zuko!"

But it was too late.

"Three!" Zuko yanked on the net to raise it, but only succeed in jerking Jade's arms forward, sending her face first into the cold waters.

* * *

At the sound of the splash, Zuko looked in Jade's direction. She wasn't standing near the bank where she was supposed to be. He glanced downward. . .and cringed.

_Ooh, I'm in trouble._

All Zuko could see of Jade was the back of her outfit and her hair, which was flowing with the current.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Zuko, Jade rose from the water with a frightful gasp, slinging water in every direction-much like Zuko had envisioned a sea monster would. Right now, Jade was probably as dangerous, if not more so, as any sea monster.

If he didn't known better, he might have acted like he didn't notice and ask her why she was in the water, but he figured that would only make matters worse. Jade wasn't one to let herself accidentally fall into a river.

Once she lifted her head, the look she gave Zuko was enough to confirm what he thought. _Yep, it was my fault. I am in so much trouble._

She stayed on all fours in the river, water dripping from her face, just staring at him. He dared not speak.

When the grin of a girl-gone-mad spread across her face, it was too much for him to handle. He held up a hand. "Now, Jade, remember: Vengeance doesn't accomplish anything."

Her hands slowly wrapped around the net. "You're right. . .But it's definitely going to make me feel better." She yanked on the net, purposefully doing to him what he had accidentally done to her.

* * *

Zuko landed in the river with a satisfying splash. Jade began laughing hysterically.

As he pulled his head from the water, Jade saw a glint of anger flash in his eyes. It disappeared when he looked at her smiling face.

He chuckled. "Remind me to never do something that stupid again."

She patted his wet head. "Zuko, never do anything that stupid again or you will suffer my wrath."

"Thanks."

She looked at his close face-very close face. Too close.

* * *

Zuko found himself involuntarily leaning toward Jade's near face. As he did, though, he saw the usual glimmer in her eyes disappear. He leaned back.

Seeming conflicted, she hoisted herself to her feet. She offered him a hand.

"How about some lunch? I'm starving."

He raised an eyebrow. Why was she so flustered all of a sudden? He quickly let it go. He was no expert on the inner-workings of girls anyway.

He took her hand. Once he was on his feet again, he answered, "Lunch sounds great."

* * *

Lunch wasn't much, but it tasted great to the soaking wet, starving, amateur fishers. They sat together under the shade of an nearby tree, stuffing their faces.

As Jade refilled his cup, Zuko attempted to speak, despite his mouth full of bread. "So. . ."

She poured herself some. "So what?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to start a conversation."

Jade laughed. "You aren't a social expert, but I like that." She scooted closer, so they were shoulder to shoulder. "What about your sister? Do you miss her?

Zuko shrugged. "We never had a normal brother-sister relationship. She mostly tormented me growing up. I don't really miss my sister because I never really had one."

Sympathy covered Jade's face. "That's awful."

Zuko's eyes shifted downward. "Yeah. . . What about you? Do you miss your sister?"

Jade looked into the distance. "Like crazy. After I lost her, I didn't have anyone. But that was before I met you."

Zuko turned to her. She grinned, glancing up at him.

"Yep, I was pretty lonely before I met you." Her face suddenly dropped and her eyes narrowed. "I was a lot drier too."

* * *

Iroh, believe it or not, was boiling tea when Zuko and Jade trudged into the apartment after they dropped off the fish at the butcher's. They tossed their items in the corner and both plopped down onto the cushions near the table.

Turning to the two in the floor, Iroh raised an eyebrow. "How did it go?"

Without lifting her head from its reclined position, Jade motioned to Zuko with her thumb. "Ask Master Yanks-A-Lot over here."

Iroh chuckled, shaking his head. "Nephew, what did you do?"

Zuko's face was buried in a cushion, muffling his answer. "As I was told."

Jade wasn't about to let what he had done be swept under the rug. She sat up. "He yanked me into the river."

Iroh bellowed a laugh. "I bet he was in trouble!"

Jade nodded. "You know it. I did unto him as he did unto me."

Iroh laughed even harder.

Jade patted Zuko on the back before getting up. "Well, I better go. I need to get some sleep before work."

Zuko immediately shot up from the cushions. He glanced at Iroh, who nodded and went back to work on his tea. "Actually, Jade, I-uh, Uncle and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Jade stood there a moment with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, she smiled so wide her eyes almost closed, but Zuko could still see the sparkle in them. She ran to Zuko, wrapping him in a hug. "I'd love to."

Zuko, now more accustomed to her frequent hugs, returned it gladly. "Great. You want to meet at Kousau's about two hours from sundown?"

He felt her head nod vigorously against his shoulder. When she finally pulled back, she placed a hand on the side of his face-his scared side. "I'll see you then. Goodnight, Lee, Uncle Mushi."

Zuko simply grinned like an idiot while Iroh bade her goodnight.

Once the door shut, Iroh broke out into another laughing fit, scaring Zuko out of his skin.

"What, Uncle?"

Iroh wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling. "You really pulled her into the river?"

Zuko ran his hands through his hair and huffed. "I was just following her instructions!"

* * *

I say! Is that a review button I spy down there? I believe it is! How extraordinary! If you click on it I bet something magical will happen, muffin!  
Something magical, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my dearies! I know this chapter was a few days later than usual, but, hey, worth the wait, right? Yeah, I think it is. So you should totally let me know what you think of this chapter. I thought it was nice and shocking.  
In other news, I'm listening to Britt Nicole's newest album, Gold, and I think you should give it a listen. Like pronto.  
Anyhoodles, Happy eye gazing upon the words of my story, dears!

* * *

Jade sat across from Zuko at the table in the corner of the restaurant. She was dressed nicer than usual, but so was he. As her eyes scanned the restaurant(for possible foes, if he had to bet), she picked up her cup of tea and sipped it before setting it down. Every move she made was graceful and precise.

Finally, the question that was buzzing in the back of Zuko mind could be contained no longer.

"Jade?"

Her attention immediately refocused to him. "Mhm?"

Zuko looked down as he fiddled with his fingers. "Is-is this like. . .a date?"

Jade's eyebrows shot upward and her mouth parted. "I wouldn't know; I've never been on a one. But considering that we are waiting for your uncle to return from criticizing the chef's tea, I would say it's not. Dates usually don't consist of a threesome."

Zuko looked up at her. "You've never been on a date?"

She gave him the you're-an-idiot look. "That's what I said."

"Oh. . ."

One of her eyebrows raised dangerously slowly. "Why? Have you been on a date?"

Zuko swallowed hard. "A few. . ."

Now both eyebrows. "With who?"

He broke into a sweat. "Uh, this girl I met here. . . and, um, my old girlfriend."

Jade's hands smacked the table-not hard enough to draw attention but enough for Zuko to almost wet his pants-, as she leaned over it.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked in a whisper/yell.

Zuko held up his hands in an attempt to calm the raging beast in front of him. "_Had_. We broke up. . .kinda."

She leaned back slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zuko shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"You don't think I would have liked to know?"

Zuko considered his answer carefully because either _yes_ or _no_ could mean his doom. He used his peripheral vision to scan for an easy exit in case his answer was the wrong one. "Um. . .no?"

She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "'No?'"

"I think I'm going to go get Uncle before he gets us kicked out of the restaurant." Zuko shot out of his seat and made a beeline for the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he rounded the corner and could no longer feel Jade's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

* * *

Jade watched as Zuko fled for the kitchen. Most of the time she found his social ignorance adorable, but other times it was a bit frustrating. She had to admit, she would have like to have known about said "old girlfriend". Part of her said to let it go because Zuko didn't know any better, the other part liked to see him sweat. He was cute when he was at a loss for words. And intimidated by her.

Jade closed her eyes and shook her head as she chuckled under her breath. _Definitely a piece of work._

When she opened her eyes, she found a young girl, probably around five or six, staring at her with big eyes. The child rocked back and forth on her small feet. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jade took a second to make sure she had heard the child correctly. "Who?"

She motioned with her head. "The boy with the scar that went into the kitchen."

Jade let out a small laugh. "No, we're just friends."

The girl pooched out her lower lip, as if thinking about it. "It's good to have friends."

Jade nodded, intrigued by the youngster. "Yes. Yes, it is."

The girl stepped up to the table and grasped it with tiny hands to lift her head above it. "But sometimes," she whispered, "it's good to have more than friends too."

Eyes wide and mouth open, Jade stared in awe of the little girl who had just pierced her heart with the truth. Jade tried to respond but no words came.

The little girl smiled and skipped away, leaving Jade stunned.

"Alright, Great Chao," Jade breathed, "that definitely seems like a sign from you that Zuko is the guy I've been waiting for. But why do I still feel hesitant about it? Is it because of Sosan? I thought I had gotten over him. . ." She shook her head. Now she was rambling. Chao knew the reason, whatever it was. She just had to trust him. "Whatever the reason, please help me understand how and when our relationship should change. I love him and Uncle, but still something makes me doubt that everything is going to work out right. I don't understand, but You do. Please give me patience, and help me help Zuko."

* * *

Zuko slid back into his chair without making eye contact with Jade.

Uncle plopped down in the chair to their side. "How hard is it to find someone who can make half-decent tea in this city?" He asked more to himself than anyone.

Jade grinned as she watched Zuko stare at the table. He was fearless of all, except her. "Lee,"

He looked up, hesitant.

"I'm not mad at you." Relief flooded his face.

Jade propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand as she turned to Iroh, whose face showed his confusion. "Tell me, Uncle, do you think Lee here should have told me about his previous girlfriend?"

Iroh's confusion fled and he nodded as he realized what conversation he had missed. "Oh yes, absolutely."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're taking her side, Uncle?"

Iroh shook his head and lifted a finger. "Not necessarily _her_ side, just the winning side in this case."

Jade's smile was smug as she caught Zuko's incredulous look. "Lee, did you realize how smart of a man your uncle is?"

Feeling betrayed, Zuko took a drink of his tasteless tea. "I do now."

Iroh wiggled his brows. "I have always been fairly fluent in the language of lady."

Jade burst into a laugh and smacked Iroh's shoulder. "You're too much!"

Zuko smiled. They made an odd trio, but they completed each other well.

A short while later, they received their meals. Dinner wasn't anything extravagant, but it was still a treat to the three. They ate in silence until Iroh couldn't stand it any longer.

"So, Jade, Lee tells me that you have a sister."

Jade nodded and swallowed. "Yes, Jia. She's four years older than me."

"How long has it been since you saw her last?" Iroh asked, placing his hand over hers.

She grinned sadly at their hands, keeping her eyes there as she spoke. "Almost five." Her eyes lifted, full of hope. "I hope to earn enough money to set out to find her soon."

Iroh smiled and released her hand, going back to his meal. "Great."

Zuko watched Jade. She moved her rice around on her place with no destination evident. Her expression was downcast.

"Jade?"

She looked up. The normal sparkle in her eyes was dimmed.

He leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

She faked a grin and acted as though she was going to deny any troubles, but apparently decided otherwise. Her face resumed its concerned state. "Just. . . I don't know. . . Uncertainty about the future, I guess."

He took her hand in his. "We'll be alright."

They exchanged smiles and went back to eating.

Still, Jade had a feeling in her stomach that told her it was going to get worse before it got better. She ignored it, and instead absorbed her fortune to have such great company.

* * *

Zuko rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Uncle felt the need to disclose all of Zuko's childhood mishaps to Jade, but he did. Jade laughed until she cried at the present story being told-the incident with the turtleducks.

Iroh went back to devouring his second helping so Jade could gather her wits. Wiping away her tears, she smiled brightly at Zuko. He grinned back and shrugged. He was sure she was going to bring this up as blackmail sometime.

Something caught her attention behind him. Her eyes shot wide and the color drained from her face. She began searching franticly. "I, uh-my napkin fell." She ducked under the table.

Iroh looked at Zuko, chop sticks still in his mouth, and back to the table. Jade's napkin lay beside her plate, folded neatly. Zuko slung his arm over the chair, scanning the restaurant for what caused Jade to freak out. What caught his attention was a guy conversing with people at one of the tables. His long dark hair was styled and his smile cocky. Everything about him reeked of arrogance and selfishness. Zuko immediately could tell they wouldn't get along. And if this guy had beef with Jade, you could bet he had steak with Zuko.

As the guy began leaving the restaurant he caught Zuko's stare with a criticizing one of his own. Zuko narrowed his eyes, showing no intimidation. Pretty Boy looked Zuko up and down before lifting his chin and exiting the restaurant. All of Zuko's instincts screamed suspicion.

A moment later, Jade arose from under the table. Iroh either wasn't curious about her reaction or didn't feel the need to mention it as he went back to slurping his noodles. Zuko said nothing about it; Jade offered nothing about it. Dinner resumed to its previous pleasant state, but Zuko was now on high alert.

* * *

Jade moved through the night streets, practically walking on air. She had a great time with Zuko and Uncle. It was the best dinner she had in years, and not only because of the delicious food.

Although uncertainty abounded, she smiled. Whatever happened ahead (she was sure something was going to happen) they would be alright. The story of the Three Lone Benders wasn't going to end abruptly. Or permanently.

She rounded the corner to the street in front of her house and saw something that froze her in place. Against the wall next to her door leaned the figure of a person that she could have happily lived the rest of her life without seeing.

"Sosan." She said coldly.

He tilted his head back, his deceiving smile coming into view. "Miss me?"

She tensed and scowled at him. "What are you doing here?"

He pushed of the wall, coming toward her. "What? I can't just come to check on my girl?" He asked, feigning innocence.

She stepped away from his outstretched hand. "No, because I am not your girl."

He brought his hand to his chin, pretending to come to a realization. "Oh, right. You apparently go after the angry and scarred type these days."

Her eyes widened involuntarily. She immediately regretted showing surprise.

"What? You didn't think I saw you at Kousau's? Yeah, and I saw Chubby and Scar with you."

Jade clenched her fists. "Leave them out of this. Now if you'll excuse me." She pushed her way by him to the door.

"Jade, you know, my offer still stands."

With the door halfway open, she paused. Her mind went back over the memories she had tried to forget. "Goodnight, Sosan. Some of us have to work in the morning."

"If you would accept it, you would't have to."

She gently pushed the door shut without looking at him, but not without thinking about his offer again

* * *

Quietly and sweetly, the review button beckons you to click it.  
Beckons and pleads to leave a nice review of this story and chapter.  
Beckons. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Heeey! Who's excited for another chapter in our favorite saga about Jade and Zuko? Me! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Okay, I'm gonna shut up now! SuperMo, out.

* * *

Jade stared at the blank parchment before her. With a trembling hand, she touched the tip of the quill to the paper. That was as far as she got. She threw the quill down onto the table and bolted up from the couch with a short and frustrated shout.

She paced the room, stopped to look at the paper, and paced back. She had no idea why it was this hard to make a decision and write it down. Well, maybe she did, but that didn't make it any easier.

The first time Sosan has asked her, she had said no out of impulse, but ever since then, wondered if it was the right choice. Maybe if she had said yes, she would have enough money to look for her sister. Maybe she would have everything she could want.

_But I wouldn't have what I really wanted_, she thought as she leaned on the wall for support. She slowly tilted her head back until it thudded against the wall, as if it would knock some sense into her. _And I wouldn't have Zuko. . ._

Even the thought hurt. Zuko and Iroh were the only ones that meant anything to her here. She stole another glance at the paper. Still blank. It wasn't writing itself. Sighing, she slung her back over her shoulder and headed to the one reason she might have to say no. . .Zuko.

* * *

"Ow!" Zuko jerked his arm away from Jade's touch.

She gave him "the look". "Don't be a baby. I'm trying to help."

Reluctantly, Zuko surrendered his arm. She held his hand with hers, turning his arm over to examine the burn. The bright red patch ran from his wrist to three-quarters up his forearm all the way around. She poured some salve onto her fingers and rubbed them together. Slowly and gently, her lathered hand touched his arm. Zuko grunted and cringed. Jade watched his face to gage when the pain had subsided and began again. She applied it softly enough not to hurt him yet firm enough to push it into the layers of the burn.

"Stupid tea," Zuko murmured, then glanced about to make sure his uncle hadn't heard. He leaned closer to Jade. "I mean, who came up with _hot_ tea?"

Jade's eyes didn't leave her work. "The same person that didn't try to carry two trays of steaming tea at the same time."

"It's wasn't my fault. I had it under control until that moron bumped into me."

"You should have taken that possibility into consideration." She paused before adding in a quieter voice, "Still, I'm proud of you for restraining from burning him to a crisp."

Zuko managed a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. A moment of silence passed.

"I really wanted to."

"Yeah, I bet."

They sat at one of tables in the tea shop were he and Iroh worked. It was during the slow hours of the day. Other than he and Jade, the only others in the shop were a young woman reading and Uncle and another older man playing Pi Sho. From the look of the other's man face, Uncle was winning.

Zuko settled back and watched her rub the balm onto his arm. It stung at first, but the coolness of the healing properties quickly overtook the burning. He thought it seemed like a fitting analogy to their relationship: how it she had helped heal him, physically and emotionally.

"Jade?"

She didn't avert her eyes from his burn. "Lee."

"Who was that guy at the restaurant?"

Everything about her ceased, even her breathing. After a moment, she sucked in a breath and went back to applying the salve. "What guy?"

Even as she dismissed it, Zuko could feel the tension from the touch of her fingers. She still didn't look at him.

Zuko could tell she knew who he was talking about, but he described him anyway. "The guy with the neatly combed hair-"

_Neatly combed, unlike yours,_ Jade thought.

"-and the fancy outfit. He was kinda skinny."

With her peripheral vision, Jade noticed Zuko straightened to sit to his fullest height. "He's probably about my height."

Jade flashed a grin but didn't let him see it. _Actually, he's taller._

Satisfied that she had covered his entire burn area, she reach for the strips of cloth to wrap around it. She knew now that he had brought it up, it wasn't going to be able to brush off easily.

"His name is Sosan." Without making eye contact, she took his hand and began wrapping.

"How do you know him?"

She glanced up at him, trying to give him the hint that she really didn't want to talk about it.

He just shrugged. "Hey, you had me pour out my past to you. I think I should be able to do have you do the same."

She stared at him for a moment. When she realized he wasn't going to back down, she dropped the cloth and fell back into her chair, exhaling. "When I first came to Ba Sing Se, I had no idea what I was going to do; I was just thirteen and suddenly had to take care of myself. Then I met him. He showed me the ropes of the city and helped me get a job. He was charming and sweet enough that I quickly. . .trusted him."

Zuko leaned forward, brow lifted and eyes narrow. "Was he your. . .you know, boyfriend?"

Jade almost choked on the air before she scoffed. "No, thank goodness. I saw his true colors before that could happen."

Zuko relaxed some. "Oh. So he was kind of a major jerk?"

"That would be an understatement."

Zuko realized his hand had taken hold of hers. "He hurt you?"

Slowly lifting her head, she smiled. In her eyes was a mix of sadness and something he couldn't quite discern. "I got over it, Lee. I can take care of myself."

Grinning, he reclined back into his chair. "No argument there. Still, I could, you know, pay him a visit, if you wanted me to."

Jade laughed as she picked up the cloths again and motioned for his arm. "Yeah, get yourself arrested, see if I care."

"I was going to take a more subtle approach, but whatever."

She went back to mummifying him. "Hold still."

He obliged. "Bossy."

She flicked a finger against his burn, making him wince. "Wimp."

He watched her once again. (Nothing else interesting was happening.) Concentration dug lines into her forehead and at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes focused intently. _Why does she take such good care of me?_

When she tied the last strip of cloth together, she smiled, content with her work.

"Jade?"

Propping her elbows on the table, she raised her eyebrows. "Lee."

He leaned back, turning his arm to check her doctoring abilities before meeting her eyes. "It's weird. . . I think I like you."

After a moment, she pretended to wipe sweat from her brow. "Whew, that's a relief. At first, I thought you were going to say something-I don't know-maybe a little more _certain_. Something like 'Jade, I really like you' or 'You're my best friend' or even 'I don't know what I'd do without you'."

"Maybe I was going to, but you beat me to it."

"Jerk."

* * *

Flinging her bag into the floor, Jade fell back onto her couch with a content sigh. Laughing at nothing at all, she buried her face into the pillow. She peeked through one eye and saw something that put a damper on her good mood.

There on the table, was her blank letter to Sosan, mocking her. Sighing-only this time out of something other than contentment-she sat up. She grabbed the quill and dabbed it into the ink bottle. After taking a deep breath she placed the quill to the paper.

_Sosan,_

_I am writing to inform you that I am declining your proposal. I understand how accepting it could benefit us both, but I have reasons that keep me from doing so. . . _

Jade leaned back, surprised. This was going to be easier than she thought. . . Now that she had a reason.

* * *

Quietly and sweetly, the review button beckons you to click it.  
Beckons and pleads to leave a nice review of this story and chapter.  
Beckons. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So I had planned for this chapter to be longer than it is, but I haven't been able to type up the last part yet. Once I do, I might upload it earlier than usual because I want to keep it close together. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Zuko sat on the rooftop and waited patiently-or, at least, he told himself that he was being patient-for Jade's arrival. Two nights ago, she had promised Uncle that she would play Pi Sho with him tonight. After she had agreed to play, she had whispered to Zuko that she was awful at it and would lose anyway, but she wanted to give Uncle the pleasure of a game. Zuko smiled at the memory and shook his head. She was too nice sometimes.

Zuko shifted, trying for a more comfortable position, but to no success on the hard and slanted ridges. Why was he even sitting on the roof waiting for her? He could just as well wait inside with Uncle on an actual chair. _Because this time it's different._ He didn't know what was different, but something had led him up here to be on the look out.

He moved again. Maybe it was that Sosan guy that had him on edge, figuratively and literally. Just the thought of him and the way he had treated Jade made Zuko enraged. He clenched his fists. Although, he didn't know the whole story, he knew that Jade had been hurt at the hands of that Pretty Boy, and that was all he needed. Jade wasn't one to do something that she deserved to be hurt for. Maybe because she hadn't done anything to deserve this pain was another reason it made him so angry. That and she had only ever been good to Zuko, something he of all people didn't deserve.

And when somebody hurt Jade, Zuko hurt somebody.

Huffing, he reclined to his back. He picked up the gem on his necklace, a gift from Jade, and twirled it between his fingers. His anger slowly melted away-a mysterious effect Jade had. The gem sparkled in the waning light, whether with reflections or energy, he didn't know. As he watched it, though, he couldn't help but wonder if it really connected he and Jade in a different way. He had never felt a weird or abnormal connection with her other than their friendship, which was still weird and abnormal for him.

He shrugged. Maybe it had something to do with separation. Jade had said she felt connected to her sister even though she didn't know where she was and hadn't seen her in years. Jade and Zuko had only been separated by a few blocks and a few days at the most. So maybe that was it. _Like "Absence makes the heart grow bigger", or whatever,_ he thought.

After a while, Zuko heard footsteps approaching. He shot into a sitting position, scanning the streets. Sure enough, the unmistakeable form of Jade approached with her usual confident and independent gait.

Zuko was about to jump down to greet her when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Zuko's instincts spiked. A form hid in the growing shadows, lurking towards Jade.

* * *

Jade scurried through the darkening streets. The sun hadn't set below the horizon yet, but the towering walls of Ba Sing Se blocked much of the light of its decent, casting the Lower Ring into shadows. People had begun lighting the torches in the streets and the lamps hanging from windows. Jade was thankful for this; Years ago she had decided that instead of spending money on lamps and oil, it could be extra income into the Search for Jia fund.

Soon, the two story building that hosted the tea shop and the apartment that her favorite firebenders shared came into view. Against her will, her heart began beating faster. She tried her best to calm its rate. Shaking her head, she exhaled in frustration. Why had she let herself fall so quickly for Zuko? Hadn't she learned anything after Sosan? _Because Zuko is different._ She mentally yelled at the voice in her head that always irritatingly stated the obvious.

Many nights as she laid in bed, she had scolded herself for letting her heart become so vulnerable. Other nights, she had thanked Chao that Zuko charged into her heart like he had.

She hoisted the bag of honey dumplings that she had made higher as she neared her destination. Just as her fingers were closing in on the door nob, a chill snaked down her spine and her entire body tensed. Her senses only did this when a certain person approached.

Without turning her head, she addressed him. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me without my knowing, Sosan? You must having been paying less attention to me all those years than I thought." She set the bag of dumplings on the windowsill in case she needed her hands to beat her refusal into Sosan's hard and hollow head.

He crept out of the safety of the shadows. When the light from the surrounding flames allowed Jade a clear view, she took a step back, surprised. Sosan's red, bloodshot eyes were encompassed by dark circles. His face was drawn and his brow lowered. "You need to accept my offer, Jade."

It had irritated her how he always referred to his marriage proposal as an offer, but, when she thought about it, really that's what it was. She was just a means to an end to him, nothing more. Well, that and an impressive trophy to show off.

"I said _no_, Sosan."

* * *

Zuko was dying to tear Sosan to shreds. Muscles tense and blood boiling, he crouched at the edge of the roof, hidden by the shadow of the neighboring building.

Something inside him held him back from jumping down, though. Just wait to see how it played out. He knew Jade could handle this herself, and wanted to.

It still took everything in him to refrain from storming in, fire blazing. The severity of the urge to protect Jade surprised him. He crouched lower as a growl escaped from his throat. Nobody messed with his Jade and got away with it.

* * *

"But. . . Jade. . .you have to." Sosan sounded as if he was almost pleading.

Jade stepped forward, evaluating his odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

Sosan stepped forward, hands outstretched. "It's my father, Jade. He's getting worse. . ."

Jade averted her eyes. Sosan's father had been ill for over a year. "I'm sorry." As much of a jerk as he had been, Jade couldn't help but feel sorry for Sosan. She knew the pain of losing a parent-in her case, both parents-and wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"The doctors don't think he will make it much longer. Then our business will fall to me. Father still doesn't think I'm responsible enough. Please, Jade. . ."

Jade sighed. _Here goes nothing._ "Sosan, marrying me won't make you more responsible."

(Zuko almost fell off the roof here.)

Sosan huffed and turned away from Jade.

She continued while she knew he was still listening. "Your father only suggested we marry-" (Again, Zuko almost toppled over.) "-because he thought it would make you responsible and mature. But it wouldn't have; I know you. You have always lived without a thought of the consequences of your action until now that they've come back to haunt you. Now you have to take your responsibility and prove to him that you will be capable. I, or anyone else, can't convince your father. Only you."

Sosan spun back to face her. "But what about everything I've done? How can he believe I'll be different?"

Jade huffed under her breath and almost rolled her eyes. "You can't change the past, Sosan. Stop trying to make up for it. All you can do is change directions and not look back."

He stared at the ground. A moment of silence passed, making Jade think she had finally gotten to him. Then suddenly, Sosan raised his head and shouted. He took quick and hard strides toward her, anger reddening his face.

* * *

Zuko was sure Jade hadn't noticed him, yet what she was saying to Sosan could apply to him as well. He had been living in the shadow of his past for a while.

_Blast it, she sounds like Uncle._

One bit of information that had certainly caught Zuko off guard was that there had been the possibility of Jade marrying Sosan. The thought of it made Zuko sick to his stomach. She deserved so much better. _Even better than me. . ._

Zuko heard a shout and snapped his attention back to the two below. Sosan charged toward Jade. Without any hesitation, Zuko leapt from the roof landed between Jade and the beast charging toward her.

* * *

As Sosan approached, Jade put one foot behind her; not of fear, but instead to stand firm. She had no doubt that she could take him. Before he came with her reach, an airborne Zuko landed in front of her with a _thud_. It surprised Jade as well as Sosan, who skidded to a stop in front of him.

Zuko struck Sosan's chest and forcefully grabbed a handful of his garment. "Leave her alone." He growled.

Sosan just stared at him with round eyes.

Jade stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lee."

Zuko kept his eyes on a rattled Sosan in front of him. "You should take her advice. She is _not_ going to marry you. Now leave and don't come around her again."

Sosan had gathered his wits and shoved Zuko off. "This isn't any of your business! I was just going to talk to her."

Zuko took a step closer. "Punks like you hurting the ones I care about is my business."

Some of Sosan's previous cocky demeanor returned. "Oh, right. You're the reason she declined my offer, right?"

"Jade declined to save herself from a life of misery chained to you."

That enraged Sosan, who, without warning, threw a punch toward Zuko.

Zuko swiftly lifted his hand and to catch Sosan's incoming fist. He then used his other to send an uppercut to Sosan's chin that knocked the cocky right off his face. Sosan stumbled backward. When he regained his footing, he wiped the blood from his lip and grinned as he stared at Zuko, who didn't back down.

The air around them dripped with tension. There were no noises, only a waiting eerie silence.

This being the most inappropriate of times, it seemed fit that Uncle would burst through the door like he did. "Who's ready for some Pi Sho?"

All three looked at him. He caught their stares and realized it might be better to return inside. He turned, saw the bag of dumplings, grabbed them, and rushed back into the shop.

With the tension momentarily stalled, Jade rolled her eyes. Boys aggravated her with their punch-now-think-later approach to problems. She stepped between them with lifted hands. "Alright, boys, that's enough. I don't feel like nursing any bloody noses tonight."

Zuko relaxed first. Sosan did the same. Jade continued, "Goodbye, Sosan. I'll be praying for your father. . .and you too."

Sosan saw that his chances in a fight were slim against the two of them. He grunted and spun around. "Like it will help."

_Alright, no more Miss Nice Girl. _"Grow up, Sosan! Become the man your father needs you to be. Otherwise, don't come crying back to me!"

As Sosan disappeared into the darkness, Zuko let out the breath he had been holding. He stood silently, expecting Jade to embrace him and thank him for his heroic rescue. Instead, she spun to him, hands on her hips, frown on her face.

Zuko shrugged. "What?"

She crossed her arms. "I could have handled him."

_Oh, that's it._ "I know." He lifted his hands. "Excuse me for trying to protect you. He just needed to know that there were other people that cared about you and would fight for you."

She slowly uncrossed her arms as her frown dissolved. She smiled softly, cupping the side of his face in her hand. "That's sweet, Lee." She patted his cheek a little too hard to be a purely affectionate pat. "But I can throw a punch too." She brushed past him into the tea shop. Stunned, Zuko stood there for a moment. _Note to self: Never try to predict Jade again._

* * *

Quietly and sweetly, the review button beckons you to click it.  
Beckons and pleads to leave a nice review of this story and chapter.  
Beckons. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I said last chapter that I had wanted to get this one up sooner, but sadly that didn't happen. Sorry! You know how life is: Always interfering with good plans. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zuko stepped into the shop. Uncle sat to his left, setting up the Pi Sho board while humming to himself. When he noticed Zuko, he nodded toward the kitchen with a wink. Zuko rolled his eyes as he headed that way.

Jade was pouring tea into three cups when he entered. He stood in the doorway, trying to gather his words.

She interrupted his thoughts. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

It took him a second. "What? No. I was, uh, just waiting for you on the roof. You two happened to have a conversation within earshot."

With her back still turned to him, she laughed under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"It's true!"

She grabbed the tray and approached him, grinning. "Calm down, Lee. I believe you."

He relaxed some. "Oh. Here, I'll get that." He took the tray from her.

She began to walk past him but stopped when he grabbed her arm with his free hand. "Jade."

She looked up at him with a hint of irritation. "Lee."

"I think you should stay here tonight."

She pulled her arm free from his grasp. "Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

He lifted a hand. "No. I mean, yes, I think you can. . .if it was a fair fight." She didn't say anything, so he quickly continued. "I don't think Sosan is one to play fair."

She glanced down. After a moment, she looked back to him. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment that you want me to be safe, or as an insult that you think I can't handle myself?"

Zuko looked around, suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh, well, I was hoping you would take it as a compliment, but I never know with you."

She laughed her usual melodic laugh that always made Zuko smile. With bright eyes but without a word, she left to join Uncle. Zuko stood there a moment, stunned again, but this time it was in a bit of a better way than before.

After gathering himself, he took the competitors their tea. He watched their game for a while, but quickly lost interest because both Jade and Iroh were so focused on the game. He got up and headed back to the roof.

* * *

Jade glanced over her shoulder to make sure Zuko had gone before inquiring Iroh. "Uncle, what do you think about Lee? What will happen to him?"

Uncle closed his eyes and sighed. "My nephew has great conflict within himself. He will have many difficult decisions ahead of him. Whatever he decides will change the fate of the world."

Jade nodded solemnly and moved her game piece.

"But," Iroh continued, causing Jade to met his eyes. "Whatever Lee does, I know it will never be to intentionally hurt you."

Jade smiled, nodding. She took another drink of her tea.

Iroh looked back to the board. "Whatever I decide, however, might hurt you," he joked, although his voice was serious. He moved his piece to a position of great advantage.

Jade stared at the board as she pursed her lips. _I am definitely going to lose._

* * *

The night breeze made it cool, but the earthen tiles on the roof gave off heat that they had absorbed during the day. Zuko stretched out. The events of the day played back in his mind; Jade and Sosan's argument, his scuffle with Sosan, and Jade's mysterious responses. Was she happy or mad that he had intervened? He and Jade both knew well that she could have taught Sosan a lesson. Still, he wanted Sosan to know Jade had found somebody else. _Wait, has she found somebody else, meaning me? Does that mean I like her? Do I like her? Of course, I like her, but do I like her like that?_

Sounds on the rooftop interrupted his mental debate. He tilted his head back to find an upside-down Jade scooting down the roof toward him. She grinned when she saw he was looking. "Hey."

"Hey."

Jade was now beside him. "Whoa, don't sound too happy to see me or anything. Did I interrupt something? Like one of those inner debates you often have?"

Zuko turned his head to look at her with a raised brow.

She shrugged. "No one stares at nothing at all for as long as you do if they're not thinking hard about something." She reclined next to him. "What were you thinking about?"

With his arms crossed behind his head, Zuko said nothing for a long while. He wasn't good at conversing to begin with, especially about a serious topic with Jade. Finally, he couldn't contain it. "Jade, what do you think about our relationship?"

She quickly rolled to her side to face him. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then realized he was serious. "Well, I think you over-complicate every aspect of it in that twisted mind of yours." She said, poking his forehead with a finger.

He scoffed as he playfully swatted her hand away. He looked at her again, letting his expression grow serious. "Really, Jade."

She rested her head on her fist. "You're serious?"

"Don't I look serious?"

She giggled. "That's how you always look. But what do you mean by what do I think about it?"

He shrugged and looked back to the dark sky littered with white dots. "I don't know. I mean, are we friends or. . ." Even he wanted to, he couldn't manage to finish with "more than friends".

From the corner of his eye, he saw a sly grin break across Jade's playful face. "Okay. Since I know nothing is simple with you, how about this: Our relationship adapts to whatever the situation calls for."

Zuko turned his head, his face showing his confusion. Jade just laughed. "You'll figure it out."

Zuko figured it was better than nothing. "Alright."

After a moment of enjoyable silence and star gazing, Jade sighed. "Hey, Lee?"

He looked at her.

"Right now the situation calls for you to move your arm so I can lay my head on your shoulder to prevent my neck from breaking."

He hesitated, wondering if she was serious, then awkwardly lifted his arm. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm lay out under her neck and around her shoulders.

Zuko shifted, more uneasy than uncomfortable. He propped his other arm under his head. "What about my neck? Is it not as important as yours?"

Jade laughed and looked up at him. "Nope. I need my neck so I can save your neck."

Zuko grinned down at her. "You've already saved my neck once. You think you'll save it again?"

Her eyes sparkled. "You bet, mister."

He looked into her beautifully strange eyes. They were so colorful and full of life, like her. The energy of her personality was obviously transmitted through her eyes. When he realized she was staring straight back into his, he looked away, afraid she would see right through him to his darkest secrets.

She nestled beside him and she scanned the vast heavens that stretched out above them. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and pointed to the sky. "Look! There's the Great Two Dragons!"

Zuko eyes shot open as he snapped his head up. "Dragons?" _I thought they were extinct!_

Jade began laughing, making him wonder if she had just tried to scare him. Then she said, "Calm down, Hothead, I don't think the constellations are going to fly down here and burn us to a crisp."

Zuko chuckled half-heartily. "Oh. Right, I knew that." He leaned back. "Where are they?"

Jade pointed to the sky directly above them. "See the really bright star right there? Now look four stars to the right. There's two clusters of about eight or so stars: That's their heads. Follow the line of stars behind that. They make up the bodies."

Zuko squinted to where Jade was pointing. All the stars looked the same to him. "I don't see them."

Jade moved her arm directly in front of him to point. "How can you not see them? I'm pointing right at them."

Zuko tried harder, but to no avail. "Yeah, I can't see them."

Jade sighed and reclined. "Come on. They're so cool. It's said that they were the first two dragons that Chao created. Once they died, because they were so faithful, Chao arranged their image in the stars in their honor."

Although Zuko still couldn't see it, he imagined it was a sight to behold. "That's neat."

"Yeah. It would be neater if you could see it."

Zuko used the hand on the arm across Jade's shoulders to hit her lightly on the side of the head. The _thump_ followed by her "Ow!" was quite satisfying to him.

Zuko expected her to say something or hit him back. A moment passed, and she had still done neither. He relaxed, thinking she might have let it go.

"Hey, Lee? How's your burn doing?"

He lifted his arm, the one Jade wasn't on top of, and began rotating it. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the faint red remnants of his recently scalded skin. "Better. I took the cloth off of it the-"

Jade suddenly grabbed his arm with one hand and used the other to flick his tender skin, hard.

"Ow! What was that?" He jerked his arm away, giving her an incredulous look.

She smiled smugly. "Payback."

He eyed her before easing his head back down. "And here I was thinking you were nice."

"This is me being nice. You don't want to be around me when I'm being not nice."

Zuko laughed. "Uh huh. What would you do? Flick me to death?"

She looked at him, attempting a serious expression. "Don't tempt me."

They laughed before the pleasant silence descended once again. Jade closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking it all in. She sent up a quick "thank you" to Chao for the moment of bliss that she hoped would never end. The more she wished it would linger, the more something inside her said that it wouldn't. Something was bound to happen. She sensed Zuko's destiny was greater than a job at a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. She knew the end of the Hundred-Year War was coming soon. And now she knew Zuko was going to play a big part in the victory of one of the sides. Which side that would be, she couldn't say for sure. But she knew the more time she had to influence him, the greater the chance it would be on the good side.

"Lee, I brought honey dumplings. If you want one, you had better get it now before Uncle eats them all."

Zuko shot up so quickly he gave Jade whiplash before her head landed on the hard roof tiles. She sat up, wincing. She scanned the rooftop, but Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Chuckling, she lifted a hand to her head. "Well, at least I know what their weakness is."

* * *

Jade rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Zuko's cot squeaked in disapproval. She cringed at the sound. She didn't want to intrude on Iroh and Zuko anymore than she already had. Then again, it wasn't really her choice. Zuko had insisted, or demanded, rather. There was little difference between the two for him.

She opened her eyes to peer through the crack of the barely open sliding door. Zuko lay on a mat in the floor of the other room. She grinned at the irony of the situation. After they had first met-or, really, she had found his unconscious body-she had taken care of him and had slept on the floor and he on her bed. Now, Zuko was trying to take care of her and he was on the floor and she on his bed. Yet neither had wanted it that way to begin with.

She had to admit to herself-certainly not to anyone else-that it felt good to have someone looking out for her. She hadn't had anyone to _really_ care about her well-being in years. At one time, she had believed that someone did, but he turned out to be pretending. Zuko, among other things, was sincere. She knew how much he cared about her, even of he didn't fully know how much yet.

Something else Zuko didn't realize that she did, was how important his future was. She didn't know what was going on in that mysterious mind of his, but she could tell he had conflict with every decision he made. She couldn't count the times she'd prayed that she would help him find his way.

Jade slowly drifted to sleep to the rare view of Zuko's peaceful face and the sounds of Uncle's incredibly loud yet peaceful snoring.

* * *

Quietly and sweetly, the review button beckons you to click it.  
Beckons and pleads to leave a nice review of this story and chapter.  
Beckons. . .


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know! I'm late! Just call me the White Rabbit! I'm terribly sorry it has taken me so long to add this chapter, dears! My family is preparing a house to move into and the work has deeply cut into my fanfiction time. Sad face. :( Plus, have you seen have long this chapter is? Oh, of course not; You're reading my author's note. But I assure you, it's crazy long! I thought about uploading what I had on Friday to be punctual, but I wanted it to be the best for you all! And the best I think it is now. So at long last, here it is! Thank you for being patient! (I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. I have no idea whether you were patient or threw a chair out the window when Friday passed with no new chapter.)  
I hope you enjoy and think it was worth the wait! You should definitely let me know by reviewing!  
(Sorry. Today I realized I hadn't added my lines to separate the sections of the chapter. So if you read this once, that's why you saw "SPACE" every now and then.)

* * *

If they had not of gone on this picnic, Iroh would have driven Zuko and Jade crazy with his constant mentioning of it. Ever since they had came home with a buck of fish from the river that ran through the fields inside the outer wall, Iroh had set his mind that he was going on a picnic there. No use to argue.

Although, now Zuko and Jade couldn't help but wonder if he regretted making the journey, considering he was lagging behind them a good twenty feet, face red and eyes bulging.

Zuko turned, walking backwards. "Uncle, are you okay?"

Iroh held up a hand. "Oh yes, I'm fine," he replied between raged breaths. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up." He looked down and mumbled to himself, "If I don't die of a heat stroke."

Zuko grinned and shook his head. There was only one Uncle.

He turned back around. The sparkling blue river came into view. Zuko couldn't help but grin at the fishing memories that flooded him. He was particularly fond of the one when he accidentally yanked Jade into the river, then she yanked him in. Although, when he thought about it, now the one when, while he was off fishing, Uncle had made tea from a plant that turned out to be poisonous was pretty humorous too.

Zuko felt Jade's hand slip into his. He looking down at her, smiling. She was grinning too, only there was something other than happiness in it. She tugged his arm down until his ear was the at same level as her mouth. "Don't get any ideas, Flame Boy. I'm not planning on a bath today and I'd like you to keep it that way."

Zuko smirked back at her. "No promises."

She let go of his arm and stuck out her leg. His toes caught on it and he fell to the earth with a _thump_. As he lay facedown, he heard Jade's mischievous and uncontrollable laugh begin to fade. She was running away, but not out of cowardice, no. It was instead a challenge. He accepted.

Zuko sat up and waited for his uncle to catch up. A few wheezes later, Iroh was at is side. Zuko kept his eyes on the distant form of Jade. "Uncle, I don't understand girls."

Iroh bent down to place a hand on Zuko's shoulder, partially out of affection and partially out of the fact that he was about to fall over. "Ah, Nephew, neither do I. I just say what I think they want me to and get lucky most of the time."

Zuko stood. "Well, that doesn't help me. I can never tell what anybody is thinking and I never have any luck."

Uncle gave his shoulder a pat. "Then it's a good thing you have Jade."

"Yeah, I guess so."

When they reached the river, Jade was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed. "Took you long enough."

Zuko watched the swift, light blue waters. "Hey, Jade, want to fish?" He asked, turning to her.

She gave him the look. "Uh huh, because that worked out so well that last time."

"I thought it did."

"If you try it again, I'll change your mind."

He stepped up to her, smirking. "Oh, is that a threat?"

She rose to her tiptoes to face him, grinning. "It's a promise."

"I'm scared out of my skin right now."

"Oh, you should be."

Attempting to chuckle through his wheezes, Iroh separated the two. "Enough. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Zuko and Jade stared each other down for another moment before replying in unison, "Fine."

* * *

"Jade, will you give me a refill?"

Jade shook her head as she grabbed the teapot and poured more steaming tea into his cup. "Zuko, will you stop eating so much? I'd like at least one honey dumpling to be left for me."

Iroh's head snapped up from his bowl when he heard Jade use Zuko's name.

Jade laughed at his alarmed expression and set her hand on his arm. "Sorry, but don't worry. We're alone out here. No one around for miles."

That satisfied Iroh. He quickly went back to his meal.

They sat in a triangle under the shade of a full tree. The tall grass swayed to the smallest breeze. The sky was a light blue, dotted with small clouds. Jade leaned against the tree and took in the natural painting around her.

Zuko watched her as he wolfed down another dumpling. She seemed so mesmerized by the simplest things. She could find beauty anywhere, he was sure. After all, hadn't she found it in him? She made the good come out in him. When he was with her, he forgot about his past and didn't worry about his future. All he thought about was the current moment he was fortunate enough to share with such a wonderful person.

"I wish you'd just tell me what you're thinking when you stare at me like that because I'm sure it's flattering." Jade's smile was a mix of sweetness and playfulness.

Zuko faltered. _Blast it! Why do I do that?_ "I, um, wasn't-ah. . ."

Jade grinned a knowing grin. "I don't think you're half bad either."

Slightly embarrassed, Zuko turned to the landscape. In the inside, though, he was glad that Jade knew he thought good of her. It's not like saying things like that aloud came easy to him.

Iroh grinned as he silently assessed the two. They were a perfect balance of the other. He knew that they played significant roles in the future paths of the other, even though they might not see it.

Jade watched Zuko for a moment. He was looking away from her, preventing her from gauging his mood. "Hey, Zuko, how well have you keep up your firebending?"

He turned back to her, curiosity on his face. "Well, it's not like I can take breaks at the shop to practice flame throwing. We're in hiding, remember?"

She just smiled as she leaned back on the tree, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I was just wondering."

A pause passed before Zuko asked, "Why? Have you keep up your energybending?"

_And into the trap he goes._ She peeked at him through one eye. "Want to find out?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Or are you too scared out of your skin?"

He leaned toward her, determination lighting his eyes. "I accept."

* * *

Zuko stood about ten paces from Jade. He was thankful for the breeze that blew through their hair, giving a cool relief from the hot day. Summer was approaching fast. If the current weather was any indication, it was going to be a hot one.

Jade glared at him with lively and daring eyes. Her hands were tense, waiting to be unleashed.

"So do I wait for you to say 'Go' or something?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Or something." With that she hunkered and bolted toward him.

Zuko took a stance and had no hesitation in sending a string of flames her way. She rolled under them and continued toward him. He kicked high causing flames to shoot out from beneath his foot. He twirled to keep balance. When he faced her once again, he was surprised to find that he wasn't facing her at all. She wasn't anywhere in front of him.

As soon as was going to turn, something struck the back of his knee. It buckled, making him kneel in the dirt. Jade's face hovered over his shoulder.

"Ready to give up?" She breathed in his ear.

"Are you?" He quickly grabbed her shoulders and tossed her in front of him. She tried to keep her footing, but her momentum sent her stumbling into the dirt.

Zuko laughed as he rose to stand over her. Once he looked into her face, however, worry flooded his chest. She looked at him with wide eyes and a surprised and hurt face.

"Oh, Jade, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He ran to her and offered a hand to help her up.

She took it. "I guess so." Once she was on her feet, her innocent face turned into something much more devious. "I can't believe you fell for that, Zuko."

She jerked his arm. He stumbled forward. Jade swung her leg in a wide arch. Her foot found its mark in the center of his back. He let out an _oof_ as he hit the dirt.

Jade shook her head. He was clay in her hands.

Zuko felt anger rise within him as he stared into the earth in front of him. _Blast it! Why am I so gullible with her? She's going down._ Zuko shouted as he rolled over, throwing his arm wide and fire with it. Jade easily jumped over the ring of flames. Zuko shot up from the ground and sent blast after blast of fire toward her. She dodged some and absorbed others like he had seen her do before. All the while she acted as if his attacks were nothing, even going so far as laughing at him when she saw his reddened face.

_That's it! I'm ending this!_ Spinning to gain power, Zuko cocked his arms back for his finale. Once he was approaching the direction he last saw Jade, he released his arms and stopped his rotation. His arms cut through the air followed by his yell.

What he hadn't planned on was finding a calm Jade standing just a foot in front of him. She quickly lifted her hands to catch his flying fists. Smoke lifted from their touching hands where she had absorbed his fire.

Zuko stood still, breathing heavy, half from the activity, half from rage. Jade said nothing, only stood there watching him as she kept hold of his fists with a pensive look on her face. Zuko looked into her eyes. His anger dissolved. His shoulders slumped as he sighed and cast his eyes to the ground, ashamed he had lost his temper. _With Jade of all people!_ "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Zuko looked up, brow raised. Jade kept the same expression, saying nothing.

"Are you going to let me go?" He finally asked once her stare began to make him fidget.

"Do you promise to not set me on fire?" She asked, but Zuko knew she was kidding.

"I promise."

He waited but she didn't release his fists. She instead looked distracted as she scanned him from head to foot and back. "You're sweating."

"Yeah, so are you. So?"

She wrinkled her brow. "'So?' So it's gross."

Zuko laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Jade, everybody sweats."

"That doesn't mean it's not gross."

Zuko looked her in the eyes. "Why are you so abnormal and ridiculous?"

She looked straight back into his in that challenging way of hers. "Why are you so hardheaded and hot tempered?"

"Why are you so simply confusing?"

"Why are you so mysteriously obvious?"

"Why are you so aggravating?"

"Why are you so frustrating?"

"Why are you so unusually attractive?"

"Why are you so impossibly magnetic?"

Zuko realized then that their faces were only inches apart. Mostly involuntarily, Zuko released his fists so his hands were palm to palm with Jade's and intertwined his fingers with hers. He began to close the distance between them. He half-expected Jade to hit him or shove him away or at least say something. She did nothing. It was only until their lips were almost touching when she spoke.

"Zuko, you've forgotten one of the most important rules of fighting," she said quietly.

Her comment made him stop his advance, but he didn't retreat. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

A sly smile crossed her face. "Never let your enemy distract you."

That sent him into a mental debate. _Should I close the distance or step back? Why am I even this close to her? Surely I wasn't about to kiss her. . . Was I? _

He was too late in deciding.

Jade swiftly ducked and swung her right leg outward. It caught Zuko's foot and took it from under him. He fell to his backside on the ground.

* * *

Zuko looked up from his place on the ground. Jade stood over him with a look of triumph on her face. "I win." She turned and began walking back to the river to rejoin Iroh on the other side.

Zuko watched her, a bit disoriented, for a moment before the most devilish of plans hatched in his mind. The kind of grin grew on his face that if Jade had seen it, she would have ran for her life.

He shot to his feet. "Hey, Jade, still think that sweating is gross?"

* * *

Jade thought it was an odd question but she didn't turn around to look at Zuko. Instead, her eyes continued to search to river for the shallowest part to cross back to their picnic, where she saw Iroh bouncing with laughter. "Well, Zuko, considering that I said that no longer than a few minutes ago, the chances are slim that I would have changed my mind about such a topic by now. Yes, it is still gross."

"I know of a way we can cool off."

Jade ignored him, figuring he was just making a stupid threat. Then she heard a far off and low rumble. She scanned the sky and found only small pure white clouds. _That's odd. I could have sworn I heard thunder._ Then the realization hit her so hard she spun around to face her fears. What she saw confirmed them. Zuko was charging toward her with a look on his face that she liked very much(she figured it was similar to the kind she wore often), but, at the same time, it told her to run like the wind. So she did.

She began to run farther down the shore line, but Zuko was already there. He collided with her, wrapping his arms around her and laughing madly in her ear.

Then they were airborne.

Jade couldn't get free. She cringed and held her breath at she braced for the impact. The cold water swallowed her and Zuko with a chilling sting. Under the freezing, flowing water, she wiggled free from Zuko's hold.

As soon as her head broke the surface, she sucked in a breath of fresh air. Zuko's genius stunt had landed them in one of the deeper parts of the river, where the water rose to her shoulders. She scanned the waters for any sign of Zuko's rising head, which she was going to slap as soon as it came into view.

"Looking for me?"

She spun around to find Zuko's soaking wet, goofy grin mocking her. Water dripped from his dark hair that hung near his golden eyes. His nearly perfect face was marred by the red scar covering his left eye. But she didn't find it repulsive like some might; instead she found it attractive. It was a visual form of Zuko's spirit: such good potential, but marred by his past. He had a great smile when he actually would use it as he was doing then. She was momentarily distracted by his good looks. She had to admit, he was a handsome devil.

Now he was also a dead devil.

Using her index and middle finger and thumb, Jade grabbed the tender flesh between Zuko's shoulder and neck. She squeezed, hard. Even in the water, the pressure made Zuko's knees buckle. His head was soon down to the same height as hers.

"How's that well-thought-out plan of yours doing now?" she asked.

The pain she was inflicting was obvious by the look on his face but he smiled despite. "Quite nicely, actually."

She loosened her grip, but still kept pressure on it. "What? This was a part of your plan?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what was your plan?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

She cocked her head. "Surely you didn't think the situation called for you to kiss me back there?" She joked.

He said nothing, only stared with wide eyes as if he was wondering himself.

But he still didn't deny it. Jade fought against the heat that rose to her cheeks. She hoped he didn't see.

She grabbed to front of his tunic and jerked him closer to her. "Let me get this straight; You want to fight me, lose your temper, almost fry me, then dunk me in a freezing river for the second time, and still expected me to kiss you?"

Zuko's eyes darted around before resting on her again. "Um. . .I guess so. . ."

"What do you think now?"

"Um. . .maybe that you still should?" He grinned and attempted an innocent face.

She rolled her eyes and yanked him down under the cold waters. Wading back to the shore, she heard him reemerge, sputtering and coughing. She smiled, satisfied.

Once she reached the picnic area, she began digging through her bag. Iroh patted her wet arm. "I am sorry for my nephew. You bring out the best in him, and also the worst." Iroh laughed. Jade couldn't help but smile.

By the time she dug out the towel she had packed just in case such an incident occurred, Zuko joined them. He plopped down beside Iroh with a _squish_. "You brought a towel?"

"Why, yes, I did, Master Obvious. Just in case you pulled your favorite stunt twice, which you did."

She threw the towel over her head, bent over, and rubbed it vigorously to knock some of the water out of her hair.

"Ah, blast it!" Zuko exclaimed.

Jade looked at him quizzically with her head still upside-down. "What? Never seen a girl dry her hair before?"

Zuko stood and moved over to her. "No, your arm."

"Yes, I use it to punish guys who yank me into rivers."

Zuko huffed and grabbed her wrist. "No, Jade! I mean, it's bleeding."

"What?" Jade stood upright and scanned her arm. Sure enough, blood oozed from a small cut on her upper arm. _So that's why it's stinging so badly._ "Oh, yeah, it is. That's what happened when someone tackles you into a river."

Zuko smacked his forehead. "Ugh! Can't I do anything right?"

Jade tried to hide her smile. She set a hand on his arm. "Zuko, it's alright. I was kidding. I think I'll live."

"Oh. . ." He glanced at her cut again before his questioning gaze rested on her face. "But you don't think bleeding is gross?"

She shrugged as she tore a strip of cloth from her towel. "Not really."

Zuko threw his hands in the air. "I don't understand you!"

She grinned at him before digging through her bag again. "I can tell." Her hands wrapped around the smooth surface she was searching for. "Aha, here you are." She pulled a small vile from her bag.

Zuko eyed it curiously. "Don't tell me you keep a bottle of salve with you."

She bounced her brow. "You know I'm one for preparedness."

Zuko reached for the cloth and salve bottle. "Here, let me do that." When Jade raised an eyebrow, he ushered her to sit beside Iroh. "I want to make up for all the doctoring you've done for me."

Jade smiled and complied, settling down beside Uncle. Zuko went to work. To be honest, he wasn't the most gentle salve-applier in the world, but Jade still thought it was sweet that he was trying. As he wrapped the cloth around her wound, he furrowed his brow and the edge of his tongue peeked through the corner of his lips in concentration. Once he tied the knot, he leaned back with quite the look of pride on his face. That was, until the knot unraveled and the bandage fell from Jade's arm. Zuko huffed and ran his hands through his hair. Because it was still damp, many locks stayed haphazardly pointed skyward. Jade had to bring a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

Uncle chuckled and scooted closer to Jade. "It's alright, Nephew; It was a valiant and noble effort. Now let an old pro have his turn." Iroh glanced at Zuko, chuckling. "And fix your hair."

* * *

As soon as the trio trudged through the doorway to the apartment above the tea shop, Iroh disappeared into his room. Zuko and Jade heard the _thump_ of Iroh collapsing into his bed.

Jade laughed quietly as she picked up the basket Iroh had dropped and moved it to the kitchen. "Lee, will you make a fire?" When she realized what she had said she added quieter, "The normal way."

Zuko obeyed with a smile. He was also getting a chill because of the moisture that still clung to his clothes. "Of course, what other way is there?"

Jade gave him the look.

She poured the leftover tea from the picnic into two cups. Once Zuko had started a fire the normal way, she settled down beside him in front of the fireplace. She handed him a cup. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

Jade stretched out and basked in the warmth. The fire snapped as it grew, casting a dancing glow across the room. She causally hooked her arm threw Zuko's and sighed contently as she cradled her tea. _A perfect end to a perfect day._

Zuko shifted, but Jade didn't seem to notice. He was now fully aware of the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Thinking back, he noticed a less severe form of the feeling was present during many of the recent times he had spent with Jade. Today, though, it seemed to have manifested itself into the ultimate funny feeling that left him bewildered. He couldn't imagine what it meant. He might have thought he was coming down with something if he hadn't felt it so many times before without becoming ill later.

Zuko looked down to the strange girl beside him. A faint smile played on her lips as she stared into the fire. Her eyelids began to droop and her head tilt ever to slightly toward Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko smiled at her, at her beauty. Sure, she was pretty on the outside, but what really captured him was her inward beauty. Saving him that night was one thing; many people would have done it. But she had come back. She had continued to save him in totally different way. She had sat down with him to try to help him put the scattered puzzle pieces of his life where they belonged.

"'Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" The words were out before he could catch them. If anyone else had been in the room, Zuko would have sworn that the words hadn't come from his mouth. But they had.

Jade's drowsiness vanished in an instant as she snapped her head up. She stared blankly at him for a moment.

Zuko would have said something, but what could he say? He didn't want to try to correct himself because it was indeed true. She needed to know it. Still, he squirmed, uncomfortable.

Zuko took note that her cheeks flushed as she looked away, a shy smile tugging at her lips. "Not recently."

"Well, they should." _Whoa, did I really just say that?_ Zuko was surprised at the rise in his confidence that came over him. He had become more comfortable around Jade recently, to be sure, but that didn't mean he was even close to figuring her out.

Jade seemed to recover from the unexpected praise. She looked back to him. "The most recent descriptions of me have been weird, abnormal, ridiculous, aggravating, and-what was that other one?"

"Simply confusing."

Jade nodded. "Right. And that."

Yet another awkward silence passed until Jade finally asked, "Why did you say that?"

Zuko reclined to rest on his elbows. "Say what?"

He got the look for that. "That I'm beautiful, dummy."

Zuko suddenly felt the urge to scan the ceiling. "Oh yeah. . . That. . ." When he finally glanced back to Jade he expected to find her smirking or raising her brows, but instead she only looked at him with curious eyes, face blank. He sat back up. _She really doesn't know?_ "I said it because its true."

Her gaze shifted back to the fire. "Lee, there are many people that are more beautiful than I am. You haven't seen my sister."

His hand rested on top of hers. "Jade, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your beauty on the inside." Her eyes slowly drifted back to him, so he quickly continued, averting his gaze to the fire. "I mean, you're unselfish and caring and are more than a capable fighter, but you'd rather not have to. Uh, you're generous and. . .a bunch of other nice things." Her eyes brightened and he felt proud of himself for being able to compliment her aloud. He thought he'd might as well finish while he was on a roll. "You're more beautiful on the inside. . ." He wrinkled his brow when he realized how that sounded. "I mean, not that you're not beautiful on the outside. It's just-ah. . ."

Jade smiled wide as she held up a hand. "Stop talking. At least let me try to savor this moment before you completely ruin it."

"I think I already have."

She laughed. "Yes, I believe you have. Now that it has passed, I think I'll head home." She stood, tipped back her head to drink the last of her tea, and motioned toward the cup in Zuko's hand. "You finished?"

He checked his cup and found it almost full. "Nope, I think I'll stay here and finish it."

She grinned. "Alright." Bending over, she ran her hand furiously through his hair, ruffling it immensely. Satisfied that it was beyond repair for the night, she bade him goodnight as she headed for the door. "Sleep well, O Ponderer of Many Things."

He stared only slightly irritated into the fire. "Goodnight, O Confuser of My Mind."

He heard the door shut. Now he was alone with his thoughts.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Earlier today I asked Zuko if he thought I would be cool for you to review. He said, "Whatever."  
It means, "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, Dears! I just couldn't keep you waiting until Friday so here it is! I saddened me very much to write this chapter. I wanted to jump through computer screen and give everybody a hug! Well, except for that guy, but you get my point. If you feel the same way after reading it, let me know by reviewing! Enjoy! Or not... You might be saddened as well. So... Be moved!

* * *

Zuko felt the flier crumple in his tightening fist. He glanced at his again. It showed a picture of the Avatar's flying bison and stated that it was missing.

The Avatar was in Ba Sing Se.

Zuko felt his anger rise as he marched through the crowded streets. After all this time of trying to put his past behind him, it only took one thing to throw it all back in his face. It made him wonder if what he was doing was even worth it. He could run from his destiny, but apparently it could catch up once he paused to catch his breath and take a chance at a normal life.

He didn't have a certain destination in mind. He had begun the unplanned walk in hopes to simmer down. Instead, he continued to simmer up with every step.

His legs had apparently decided to go to the warehouse where Jade worked. He didn't fight the path, knowing if anyone could calm him down, it was Jade. Only this time, she had her work cut out for her.

Once there, he peered in through an oversized doorway. The large entrances and exits and the small, hardened ditches dug by wheels covering the ground made the use of the facility obvious.

He saw Jade at the other side of the room, helping a man who looked a few years her senior load a cart with crates of various sizes.

He took a hesitant step in the room before he stopped._ Well thought out, Zuko. What am I supposed to do? March right up to her while she's on the job? What if I get her fired?_

He once again suffered for his impulsiveness when a man almost ran him over with a large cart brimming with boxes. Zuko leaped back to avoid getting squashed. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled back at Zuko, halting the cart.

_Man, now is not the time to mess with me._ Zuko stepped up, fists clenched. "Why don't you-"

"Lee!" Jade rushed to Zuko's side and grabbed his arm. She gave him a death glare before looking to the man pushing the cart. "Sorry, Boss."

The man eyed Jade as he thumbed toward Zuko. "You know him?"

Jade glanced at Zuko, her lips pursing. "Unfortunately."

Zuko grimaced as his anger diminished and regret set in. _I'm in trouble._

Bossy Pants scanned Zuko from head to toe with a look of disgust. "Yeah? Well, keep him outta the way or it'll cost ya." He began pushing the cart once more.

Jade forced a smile even though his back was turned. "No problem, Boss." Her face fell as she latched onto Zuko's arm. She called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back, Yatin." The man she was helping looked up and nodded. His eyes met Zuko's and his sympathetic face seemed to say_, You shouldn't have angered the beast. _

Jade dragged Zuko from the building, hauling him into a shed outside. Tools and various parts, gears, and wheels were scattered about. The two small windows only allowed limited light in. She spun around to face him, arms crossed and foot tapping. She opened her mouth to say something but Zuko cut her off, hoping to ease her anger. "Jade. . .I'm sorry."

Her brow raised. "Do you know what you're sorry for?"

He looked to his feet before realizing it might aggravate her more. He met her eyes. "Um, for almost getting you fired and making you mad."

"And?"

Zuko thought back. "Uh. . .for letting my anger get the best of me and charging in there like I owned the place."

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "You had better be. Boss doesn't forgive easily."

Zuko glanced down. "I really am sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to anger your boss or almost get you in trouble. I wasn't thinking."

A small smirk broke through, relaxing Zuko some. She sat on a large crate, her arms still crossed. "No kidding? You? Not thinking? Who would have ever thought such a thing would happen?"

Zuko eased down beside her, feigning hurt. "Hey! I think that was a little uncalled for."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You're uncalled for."

Zuko watched her playful face and couldn't help but let his own smile out. "True."

They stayed that way, smiling and gazing at the other, for a moment, enjoying the fun that their relationship brought.

The moment ended, unfortunately, when Jade's face became serious. "Lee, why were you mad?"

It all washed over him again. He shot up from his seat beside her and paced the shed, resenting the ever-present anger. His rage never died down, it only seemed to freeze in place when a distraction from it came, only to be ignited again at the point of almost boiling over.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flier. Without a word, he handed it to Jade. She scanned it but didn't say anything nor show any signs of shock.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se," Zuko said to make sure she got the point.

She smoothed out the wrinkles he had made before folding it neatly. "I know," she said quietly.

Zuko spun toward her, not believing his ears. "What?"

She looked up at him softly. "I said, 'I know'. . ."

"You know? Or you knew? As in, before I just showed you."

"I knew before you showed me."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair before holding them out, incredulous. "You knew? How did you know?"

"I met him. . .and all his friends. . ."

Zuko marched directly in front of her. "You've known they were here this whole time? And kept it from me? Why didn't you tell me?"

She watched him with sad eyes. "Maybe because I knew you would react like this."

He spun away from the impact of her words. It was true. She was probably smart not to tell him, even if it didn't make the revelation easier. Look how he had reacted, just as she knew he would. His anger made him predictable. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in an attempt to fight off the fury he hated himself for.

He heard movement behind him. A hand rested gently on his shoulder. "Lee. . ." His anger lessened as his heart seemed to tear on two at the sound of her quiet voice. When he didn't face her, she pulled him around. One hand on his shoulder and the other on the scarred side of his face, she made him look her in the eyes. "Lee, I also didn't tell you because I didn't think you were ready."

"Ready for what?" he scoffed as tried to shrug her off.

She held firm. "Ready for the choice you'll have to make." She paused. "Ready for your destiny."

He rolled his eyes and moved away from her. She let him. Once her comforting touch was out of reach, he regretted doing so. "How do you know what my destiny is?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what it is. Only Chao knows. All I know is that you will change the world, Zuko. . . But in what way you change it is up to you."

Zuko cringed. She had used his real name to get the point across. It was up to him. Everything seemed like it was up to him. But he had never felt ready for it. Maybe with Jade's help, he could be, though. She might help him support the wait of the world.

_Who am I kidding? Even if she did, I'd just let her down, like I always do. I'm a disaster. I can't ask her to put it all on the line for me. . .because I'll probably be the one cutting the line._

He turned and strode for the door just to find Jade standing in his way. When he tried to walk by her, she put a hand to his chest. He stopped unwillingly. He hated how weak she made him. _Or is it stronger?_

"Lee, where are you going?"

He glanced down at her and immediately regretted it. Her golden-emerald orbs and soft face were covered in sadness for him and made him want to break down in her arms. He looked back to the door, sticking out his chest and setting his feet. "To begin to face my destiny." He didn't feel as confident as he sounded. He began to walk away but stopped again when Jade grabbed his hand. He mentally cursed himself.

"Zuko," she said, her voice full of sincerity and strength, but still quiet and gentle. She squeezed his hand tenderly. "Please don't disappoint me."

He couldn't look at her. Staying silent, he left, hating the way he felt as her hand slid from his. Still, he marched on to find his destiny yet left behind the one he felt could show him the way.

Once he was far away enough that he knew he wouldn't turn back, he stole a glance at Jade. She stood in the doorway, watching him with the same pained expression. Her arms hung limp at her sides. A breeze blew her hair across her face. Despite the flopping tan locks, Zuko could still see the emotion her face displayed. As he turned away, he realized he never again wanted to be the reason for that look.

Her voice echoed in his head. _Zuko, please don't disappoint me._

He shook his head, forcing one foot in front of the other, though each step that left Jade that way became harder.

_No promises._


	12. Chapter 12

The only thing that kept Jade from breaking into a full sprint was the need to keep a low profile-for her and her favorite firebenders. She walked through the streets as swiftly as she dared, casually nodding and smiling at the evening patrons on the streets in the Lower Ring.

After what seemed like an eternity, she came to the tea shop. It had already closed for the night, but Iroh had left the door unlocked for her. After locking it behind her, she hustled to the back of the building and took the steps up to the apartment two at a time. She burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "I'm here, Uncle!" She looked around. Iroh knelt beside a mat on the floor that held Zuko's sleeping body.

He stood, his face solemn but managing a faint smile, and embraced her. "Hello, Little Flower."

Jade smiled as she returned the hug. She had no idea where Iroh had gotten the nickname for her, but she liked it very, very much.

As they parted, Jade's eyes locked onto Zuko's sickly form. "How is he?" she asked, sitting down next to the mat.

Iroh sighed wearily and shook his head. "He is not well. His decision caused great turmoil inside himself. His spirit has gone to war against itself."

Jade gazed at Zuko's face. Sweat beaded his skin and his brow was furrowed deeply. Occasionally, a faint grunt rose from his throat. She gently brushed the stray locks of hair from his forehead. The action made him inhale briskly and turn his head. Jade closed her eyes as her heart seemed to crack at seeing him like this. "Nothing can ever be simple with him, can it, Uncle?"

Iroh chuckled weakly and moved to the stove where a kettle of tea was boiling. "No. But I suppose if it were otherwise, it wouldn't be as much of an adventure."

The corners of Jade's lips turned upward. "True."

Iroh handed her a cup of tea. She looked up at him as she thanked him. His face looked tired and worried, an odd contrast to his usual perky and optimistic personality. Yet something shone in his eyes as he watched the form of his nephew: pride.

"You should rest, Uncle. I'll kept an eye on the patient."

Iroh looked at her and smiled, not arguing as he headed toward his room. He paused for a moment and turned to her. "You should be proud of him, Jade. I am. He did the right thing."

Jade gazed back to the troubled man lying beside her. "I am."

Iroh's shuffling footsteps receded until she heard the creaking of his cot. Soon, the sounds of his soft snoring drifted from his room. Jade figured that he had stayed up most of the night before caring for Zuko. It warmed her to see how much Iroh cared for his nephew. If only Zuko could see how much.

Jade took Zuko's clammy hand in hers as she leaned close enough to hear his shallow breaths. "You didn't disappoint me in the least bit, Zuko," she whispered, "I am very, very proud of you, my little hothead."

* * *

_Zuko spun around. He stood on the edge of a enormous cliff, staring down into a dark abyss that seemed to have no end. Smoke crawled up from its depths, thickening the air around him, making it hard to see and breathe._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here."_

_Zuko turned to the voice, but the dense smoke blocked his view of the speaker. "Who's there?"_

"_What's the matter? Get lost on the way to your destiny, Zuzu?" His sister stepped out of the smoke, followed by a other person that stayed a few paces behind, only a shadow in the smoke. _

_Zuko clenched his fists. "Azula. What are you doing here?"_

_Azula peered at him like an arrogant hawk from its perch. She crossed her arms and paced in front of him. "Don't sound so happy to see me, brother. I only came to take you back where you belong. . .along with that traitorous uncle of ours."_

_Zuko took a step back, his heel meeting the air above the abyss. He jerked it back, glancing behind him. One more step and he would be falling into darkness. "How did you find us?"_

_Azula stopped her pacing and smirked at him. "You haven't figured it out? Honestly, Zuko, your powers of perception, or lack thereof, make me wonder if we really are related."_

"_Tell me!"_

_Azula shot him an irritated look. She must not have been finished with her string of insults. "Fine." She lifted a hand in the direction of the person in shadows behind her. "Zuko, meet my lovely, backstabbing, heartbreaking acquaintance. . ."_

_Out of the smoke stepped a person that held an enormous amount of power of Zuko. His breath escaped his lungs and his heart stopped at the sight of her there._

"_. . .Jade." Eyes focused on the ground, Jade moved to stand beside Azula._

_Zuko managed enough breath to ask, "Jade? What are you doing here?"_

_Azula huffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Dumdum, do I have to spell it out for you?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer. "She's been working for me."_

_A thousand questions shot through Zuko's mind, but none came out. He couldn't believe it. Didn't believe it. "No," he breathed, dumbfounded._

_Azula looked at him quizzically. "No? Why else would a girl befriend you and our crazy uncle? For the tea? Come on, Zuko. All it took was a little convincing-a few threats, maybe-but she came around quickly."_

_Zuko looked to Jade, hoping for some hint of denial to Azula's accusations. For the first time, she lifted her head and met his eyes. But his eyes didn't meet Jade's. The eyes he was staring into could never belong to Jade. They were dark and hollow and completely empty of the lively sparkle that he had been so mesmerized by. She slowly glided toward him, her face twisting into a dark scowl. _

_Once she neared, Zuko grabbed her shoulders. "Jade! Tell me she's lying!" _ Azula always lies. Azula always lies. _His childhood chant rang through his head._

_Jade's hand rested dangerously on his chest. "Not this time, Prince Zuko."_

_Prince Zuko? Since when did she call him that?_

_Jade took a step closer. "It wasn't hard to fool you, dear Prince, because all this time, you've been fooling yourself." With a quick and vicious shove, Jade sent Zuko over the edge of the cliff. _

_Her push forced the breath from his lungs before he topple backwards. Black smoke began swallowing him as he watched the heartless beast that wore Jade's appearance shrink. _

_Then the darkness took him whole. _

* * *

Jade yawned as she graciously took the cup of tea from Iroh. "Thanks. And a good morning to you too, Uncle."

Iroh poured himself some. "You slept well, I hope?"

Jade nodded as the tasty warm fluid flowed down her throat and helped shake away the remnants of sleep. "Yes. Of course, the cot creaked every time I moved, but I got over it."

Iroh dipped a rag into a bowl of cold water. Kneeling beside Zuko's sleeping body, he dabbed the perspiration off Zuko's face. Iroh had slept-or tried to sleep-at Zuko's side the entire night, in case Zuko had needed him. "I hate to leave him," Iroh sighed.

Jade set a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Iroh rose and let a small smile come to his lips. "I know you will." He grabbed her shoulders warmly. "Thank you, Jade. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Jade smiled back, placing her hands over his. "Of course. I'll get you if I need you."

Iroh headed for the door. "He woke for a while yesterday. He will probably come to after a while."

Grinning, Jade motioned with her hands for him to leave. "I got it. Now go. The customers are bound to get unruly if they don't get their precious tea soon."

With one last smile at Jade and concerned look at Zuko, Iroh opened the door and descended the stairs to the tea shop below.

* * *

Zuko's eyes snapped wide open with fear as he shot up. Breathing rapidly, his eyes darted around his surroundings. He sat on a mat in the main room of the apartment he and his uncle shared. Nothing seemed out of place. Birds chirped from the trees outside. The sun shone warmly through the open windows. Actually, it seemed rather peaceful.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," a sweet voice chimed.

Zuko glanced up. A person stood at the window. From behind, the sun's illumination cast a shadow over the person's face. Yet Zuko didn't need to see to know who it was. Her voice had long ago been branded into his mind.

He lifted a hand to shade his eyes. "Jade?"

She stepped away from the window, revealing a familiar, smiling face. "No, no. I've decided that you must now address me as 'Nurse Jade'. It seems that's my occupation whenever I'm with you."

Zuko watched her intensely as she moved to the kitchen at his right. He knew that it had been a nightmare that plagued him, not reality. Still, uneasiness took him over at Jade's closeness after the monster wearing her face had terrorized him in his dreams.

A subtle smile played on her face as she poured liquid into a cup. Once she glanced at him, his fear eased. The light danced across her eyes, the sparkle of life brightening. They were not the dark and hollow orbs that had haunted his sleep.

She took the cup and kneeled beside him. Zuko sat up, resting on his elbows. Without a word, Jade slid her hand behind his head and brought the cup to his lips. Zuko then realized how parched he was. He set his hand over Jade's on the cup, tilting it until it was almost completely vertical. Once it was empty, Jade pulled it back, a surprised and slightly amused look on her face. "A bit thirsty, huh? Want me to bring you the whole pail?"

Zuko wiped his mouth on his arm, then regretted it when his sweat smeared across it. "Please. . .Nurse Jade."

Jade shot him an amused look as she stood. Ignoring his request for the entire pail, she refilled his cup. Again she placed her hand behind his head, helping him rise to meet the cup.

After the third time, Zuko noticed Jade glanced at her hand. His damp hair clung to his head, so he knew her hand was probably covered with his sweat. It warmed his heart that she would overcome her phobia of sweat to care for him, even if it seemed ridiculous.

Once he emptied that cup, she rose and began refilling it again.

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he grew impatient, thirst still clawing at his throat. "I said just to bring me the pail."

Jade shook her head as she returned. "Sorry, no can do. I'm in charge of your manners, young man, and I will not have you chugging water from a pail and sloshing it everywhere."

Zuko downed the water. "Who put you in charge of my manners?"

Jade smirked. "Uncle thought I'd do a better job."

The mention of his uncle made Zuko search the room for him. "Where is Uncle?"

"Downstairs, working. Since you seem content with staying in bed all day, someone around here has to make some money."

Zuko sat up higher, despite his swimming head. "Hey, I'm having a, um. . ." _What did Uncle call it again?_

"Oh yeah, those are awful."

Zuko gave her the look for that one. He settled back down, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "You have no idea."

After a moment of silence passed(Zuko learned when this happened while Jade was around it meant she was thinking deeply or planning something devious), Zuko peeked at her through one eye.

She was looking at him with a soft expression. Sighing, she plopped down and sat monk-style beside him. "I'm sorry, Lee. You're right; I have no idea what you're going through. It's probably worse than I could imagine and here I am making jokes about it."

Zuko rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He took her hand in his. "It's okay. . . That's what I like about you."

Jade's head perked up. She looked at him with a smiling yet curious face. "Whoa, was that a thinly veiled compliment I just heard?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You decide." As exhaustion began taking over once again, he eased back down. "But yeah, it's been pretty bad. I had a nightmare. It was awful."

Jade's grip on his hand tightened. "Oh really? How so?"

Zuko kept one eye open as she smirked at her. "Well, for starters, you were in it."

Jade laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. "Jerk!"

He chuckled. Silence passed before he asked, "Nurse Jade?"

She raised her brow. "Yes?"

"Your patient is starving."

She bolted up. "Ah! Right, sorry! What do you want?"

He yawned as his eyelids became impossibly heavy. "Whatever. I'll go back to sleep while you fix it. Wake me when it's ready."

"Yes sir, Commander."

He rolled over as sleep began taking him over.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, a meal fit for a peasant is ready."

Zuko groaned and clamped his eyes shut tighter. A pounding headache was the evidence of his restless sleep.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook. "Come on. I didn't slave away to make this delicious meal just to have you snore while it gets cold."

Zuko forced his eyes open. Jade's tilted head stared down at him like a playful bird. When she saw his open eyes, a smile sprouted on her face.

Zuko sat up, mumbling as he pushed the heels of his hands against his head.

Jade was on her knees beside him. She offered him a bowl of steaming porridge. He took and and popped a spoonful in his mouth. He regretted doing so when the scalding food began burning away his taste buds. He spit and sputtered the porridge back into the bowl, trying to wave his tongue into the cool air.

Jade watched him with a flat mouth and raised brow. "Careful; it's hot. Might want to blow in it first."

Zuko glared at her, keeping his tongue exposed as he spoke. "Thanks for the warning."

"Water?"

"Now."

Jade rose and poured him a cup. She handed him the cup, not bothering with trying to help him. His anger had obviously perked him up enough the drink it himself.

He doused his tongue and swallowed, then gave the cup back for a refill. She repeated, then he did. After a few minutes, the porridge had cooled and, after Zuko tested it carefully, he began eating it hungrily.

Jade watched in silence as he ate. Once he finished, she took his bowl and set it in the sink.

Zuko fidgeted on his mat, unsure whether to apologize or compliment her cooking. Since the latter would be easier he went with it. He cleared his throat. "You're a much better cook than Uncle."

He could only see one side of her face, but it was enough to watch her famous smile emerge. "Thank you. I made it special."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Jade waited for him to snicker before she broke into a laugh. "I don't know why, but when I do it to you it's so much more amusing!" she giggled.

As Zuko's laugh faded to a sigh, he rolled his eyes. He fought through his dizziness and sat up into a crouching position. Even the simplest movements took enormous amounts of effort. It felt like his body was covered in stone. He shifted his weight to his feet, slowly lifting. He was halfway up when his legs began to shake. His knees buckled and he began to fall. He braced himself but before he could hit the ground, two firm yet gentle arms wrapped around him, stopping his descent.

Jade eased him back down to the mat. "Take it easy, tigerbull."

Stiffly lying on the mat, he beat the floor with his fist. "I hate being this weak!" he growled.

Jade settled beside him, a moist cloth in her hand. She touched the cloth to his warm forehead. He jerked away at first, but after a fierce look from her, he complied. She lightly dabbed the sweat from his face. "I know. But once we've been our weakest, we are capable of being our strongest."

Zuko stayed quiet, digesting her words. _Blast it, she's right. . .and sounds so much like Uncle._ "I also hate it when you're right."

Her soft expression turned into a smirk. "Uh huh, sure. If you really hate it, you would be mad all the time."

"Are you saying you're right all the time?"

"Pretty much."

Zuko laughed. "Probably." After a moment, Zuko remembered his last encounter with Jade. He hadn't told her what had happen after yet. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

Zuko cleared his throat and shifted positions to face her. "Did Uncle tell you what happened?"

A warm smile graced her face. She gazed at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes, he did." She held his hand. "You did the right thing, Lee."

Her words felt good, very good. So good it surprised him. Looking at her proud expression, he didn't feel one hint of regret for his decision. He was glad he did it because not only had it pleased Uncle, but Jade as well.

Still, it couldn't hurt to milk it. "And?"

Her brow scrunched. "And?" Then a knowing look spread across her face. "Oh, I see. You want me to say how proud I am of you, right?"

"It wouldn't kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to," she said as she tapped his forehead. "because I know it will go straight to that big and hard head of yours."

Zuko shrugged, smiling. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Oh, I can blame you all I want," she countered, grinning as she poked his arm.

She wrung out the rag and gently laid it across his forehead. The radiating coolness fought against his feverish skin, soothing him. He once again felt the claws of exhaustion begin to wrap around him.

Jade was watching him. "Getting tired?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Jade moved positions so she was sitting on the back of her calves. "You should get some sleep. I hear a spiritual crisis can be quite tiring."

Zuko snapped his fingers, remembering. "A spiritual crisis! That's what Uncle called it!"

Jade laughed hard, even though Zuko didn't see how it was that funny.

She patted his chest, slowly bouncing in silent laughs. "Yep, you're a keeper."

Zuko smiled and feigned surprised flattery. "Really?" He batted his eyes. "You think so?"

Jade's infectious laugh returned. "Not if you make that face again!"

After the rolling laughter finally died down, Jade sighed. "You need to rest."

Zuko nodded and pulled the blanket under his chin. He was sweating with heat rising from his skin, yet felt cold and shivered.

Jade ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them off his forehead. He was surprised at the comfort her touch brought.

Jade watched him pleasantly and Zuko was unsure whether the glimmer in her eyes was from the light or tears. Then she whispered, "You didn't disappoint me, Lee. I'm very proud of you. Keep your eyes open and Chao will show you the way."

Zuko gazed at her for a moment before he closed his eyes, trying to paint her peaceful and caring countenance in his mind forever. He repeated her words in his mind over and over again, resting in her soothing tone. Sleep took him over quickly, but left enough time for him to bask in his best friend for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

I have no idea how you could possibly forgive me. Ever. I can't even forgive myself. I have an excuse but it can never justify keeping you all waiting this long. Nonetheless, I feel I should give you a glimpse into the series of crazy events that is my life... Mid-July, I celebrated a certain birthday usually considered "sweet". After that, my church had a week of Vacation Bible School, followed by a week a Bible Camp. Directly after that, I left for a vacation at the beach with my best friend and her mother. All the while, writing down bits and pieces for the next chapter. Came home, was jotting down some more story, accidentally deleted everything I had written. I was using notes on my iPod and, therefore, no undo button. I had a meltdown much like the Cabbage Guy would. Anyway, today I was writing more of the chapter when I began wondering which previous chapter had a certain scene. So I search through and found it...and realized I hadn't uploaded the chapter before the chapter I was currently writing. Ah, this is how it goes in the partly adventures and partly misadventures in the life of SuperMo. Alas, my poor unfortunate soul... Anyhoodles, here is the long-awaited chapter before the next still-being-written longer-awaited chapter. Please enjoy! If you feel the need to express your anger to me, feel free. I deserve it; it might bring me out of my pit of self-frustration. I feel like poor Zuko. Oh no, I'm rambling...

* * *

Zuko quietly watched the colorful bird as it sang its melody from the trees just outside the widow of the apartment. It was a peaceful and content song-words that could be used to describe Zuko's current mood. It was a bit odd, this feeling that seemed to have taken him over since he came out of his spiritual crisis. He wasn't quite used to it yet, but he thought he liked it.

And he knew Jade would.

He took another sip of the porridge Uncle had made that morning. Although Uncle had tried to mimic Jade's porridge, his batch tasted nothing like hers. Actually, it tasted like nothing at all. Still, Zuko was grateful for Uncle's efforts. He had always taken such good care of him, but only now was Zuko starting to realize it.

He heard the door open and was pleased to turn and see Jade standing in the doorway. She saw him and smiled widely. She opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko was already in front of her and wrapping her in a hug. "Jade, it's good to see you."

For once, the roles were reversed and Jade stood frozen as Zuko initiated the hug. When he pulled away, the look on her face was priceless: a mixture of surprise, pleasure, curiosity, and just plain awe.

"Not that I didn't extremely enjoy that, but where in the world did that come from?" She poked his chest, faking suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with Lee?"

Zuko just laughed and returned to his breatfast at the table.

Jade's eyes darted from Zuko, who was once again eating and enjoying the birds outside, to Iroh then back to Zuko again before she held Iroh's stare. She mouthed, "What did you do to him?" Iroh smiled back, shaking his head, and shrugged, as pleasantly puzzled as she.

Jade moved to the side of the table and eased down onto a cushion, her eyes not leaving Zuko's unnervingly content face.

Zuko keep his stare to the world outside the window. "It's a beautiful day today." He took another bite of his porridge. "Too bad we have to work inside."

That's all it took. Jade was on him like a Shirshu after a scent. Reaching across the table, she grabbed the sides of his face and turned it from side to side as she examined him closely.

Zuko's brow scrunched. "Jade, what are you doing?"

She smacked a palm against his forehead and held it there for a moment. Her forehead furrowed and lips pursed before she pulled it away. "Hmm, you don't feel like you have a temperature."

Zuko gave her a crooked grin as he pushed her hands away. "That's because I'm not sick anymore, Jade."

She watched him skeptically. "You're not?"

"Nope."

She leaned in, her expression easing. "So, this is the new you?"

Zuko grinned as he shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

She leaned back, satisfied with his answer though the slightest hint of curiosity still gleamed in her eyes.

Iroh cleared his throat as he got up to pour himself more tea. "Nephew, have you told Jade the big news?"

"'The big news'?" Jade repeated, eyes darting from Iroh to land back on Zuko. "What big news?"

Zuko knew exactly what news Uncle was referring to, yet he hesitated in answering. He cleared his throat before he began, searching for the best way to say it. "Yes, um, Uncle was-"

"_We_ were," Iroh corrected.

A hint of a smile tugged on Zuko's lips. "Right. . . We were offered a position to open a tea shop of our own in the Middle Ring." Saying it aloud to Jade hurt worse than he thought it would.

Jade stared at him for a moment, a blank look on her face, before it brightened into a wide smile. She bounced off her cushion and threw her arms around him. "Lee, that's great!"

Zuko gladly returned the hug before he pulled back. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes as he spoke in a calm, wondering voice. "I know. But how can you say that? You know when we move there, we won't see as much of each other."

Jade smiled genuinely and yet a bit sadly. "I know. But it's great for you two. You're moving up. I'm proud of you." When Jade saw Zuko open his mouth to protest, she help up a hand. "And don't worry about me. I've made it this long by myself, haven't I? Plus, I can visit when I make deliveries to the Middle Ring."

Zuko nodded, appreciating her understanding but still feeling guilt. "Even then, we won't see you as often."

A impish grin tempted Jade's lips. "Yeah, well, it may be for the best. I wouldn't want to overwhelm you with my presence or anything."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You say that as if you're not always overwhelming," he teased.

Jade faked surprise flattery. She reached over and pinched his cheek. "Aw, how sweet. I've raised you well."

Iroh spoke up from the kitchen. "Hey, now, you can't have all the credit."

Jade laughed and nodded. "Of course, you had the worst of it."

"You bet! Try blazing through countless forests and across the entire Earth Kingdom with him complaining about everything."

Jade rested a hand over her heart. "I am so sorry. I can't imagine."

"You two realize that I'm right here," Zuko said.

Their attention turned to him. "Yes," they said in unison.

Then Jade added, "That's why we're not saying any good things about you."

Zuko playfully rolled his eyes and stood. "Oh, I see how it is. Looking out for my pride, right?" he said, taking his empty bowl to the kitchen.

Uncle elbowed his ribs, smiling. "Of course. You know everything I do is for your good."

Zuko smiled back. "I know, and I appreciate your sacrifice."

Although they were teasing each other, there was a lot of truth in what was being said. Iroh had sacrificed for him and always done what Zuko now saw as for his own good. His uncle had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Jade watched the two, giddy that they were understanding each other so well now. After another quiet moment and content sigh, Jade stood and approached the firebending duo. "I hate to leave during such a good opportunity to poke fun at Lee, but packages aren't going to deliver themselves."

Zuko looked at her, a genuine glint of sadness in his eyes. "Oh, okay. . . This is our last day here, though. Want to come back tonight for dinner?"

Jade couldn't help but smile broadly. "I'd love to." Before leaving she hugged both of them. While embracing Iroh, she whispered in his ear, "You know, he should have had a spiritual crisis earlier."

Iroh laughed silently. "Yes, I suppose it couldn't have hurt."

Zuko watched Jade as she glided to the door. She opened it and stepped out, looking back at them. She gave them a playful wink and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm aliiiiiivvvee! Big surprise, right? Long time, no chapter. I am so sorry about that. I shan't bore you with my rambling of excuses as to why this has taken so long. Though, I will say I tried to upload it last week while I was on vacation, but, alas, this website would not have it! I still don't why it wouldn't accept the document... Oh well. Therefore, I had to wait until I got home to upload. But that is enough for now, my dears! I hope you enjoy! :) Why not drop me some comments on it in the reviews, hmm? You know you want to. HMMM? Sorry. Carry on.

* * *

Although Zuko was eager for time to quickly pass until Jade visited again that evening, his mind was mostly occupied with packing up all his and his uncle's belongings for the move. Iroh put their things into organized crates and Zuko hauled them downstairs and loaded them into a rickshaw Jade had dropped off earlier that morning, courtesy of her work.

Before picking up the next crate, Zuko involuntarily felt his tunic pocket. There was a slight bulge in the folds of fabric, indicating that whatever it held was still in place. Satisfied, Zuko lifted the load and headed for the stairs. What his pocket held was, in fact, a gift he had bought for Jade a few days prior. He still felt guilt for leaving her behind. He knew a small gift wouldn't make up for it, but it might help. Either way, he knew Jade wouldn't care the reason.

After he descended the stairs, he walked through the tea shop, littered with a few customers who would undoubtably make fewer visits once they realized that their favorite tea maker was leaving. As he walked through, Zuko thought he heard a small sniffle from the kitchen where the owner was attempting to make tea. Sure, Zuko and Iroh felt bad for the poor guy-he had given them a chance when others had not and had always treated them fair-but how could they have refused the offer made to them? Now they would have their own tea shop to run the way they wanted. Their pay would be much higher. Their new apartment would be ten times nicer than the one they had now. In the end, the pros would outweigh the cons by a landslide.

Just outside the shop, Zuko leaned over the rickshaw, scanning for the best place to set his load down. The bottom could still be seen around the scattered boxes, making Zuko sigh at the work still to be done. After he eased it down, a hand darted from around him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," a sweet voice cooed in his ear.

Zuko smiled as he straightened. "Someone who obviously doesn't know it's a bad idea to sneak up on a bender." He peeled away her hand and turned around, keeping her hand in his. Jade's ever bright and playful smile greeted him, making his heart leap in his chest.

"Or someone who knows that she could beat said sneaked-up-on bender in a fight, should one break out," she said, grinning wider, showing her enjoyment of bickering with him.

He released her hand. "I think you might be wrong about that."

She raise an eyebrow as her face took on the challenging look she often wore, hands going to her hips. "You think so? Have you forgotten who won our last fight?"

Zuko pursed his lips. He had set himself up for that one. "You cheated." It was a lame excuse but better than admitting that she had indeed won.

Now both eyebrows. "Oh? And pray tell, how did I cheat?"

"You distracted me."

She lifted a finger into the air. "On the contrary, I used strategy and you let yourself become distracted."

Zuko noticed that as she spoke, she rose to her tiptoes to even their height. "Kind of like you're trying to do now, right?"

"Yep."

"Only this time, I'm not falling for it."

She smirked. "You sure about that?"

"I'm never sure of anything with you."

She leaned back, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Good answer. Now," she said, drawing out the word as she motioned to the door with her arms, "let's get started."

Zuko smiled and nodded. He began to enter but abruptly stopped in middle of the doorway. "Jade?"

She looked up at him quizzically. "Lee?"

He glanced at the ground, then brought his eyes back up. "I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to go up on the roof later and, um, watch the sunset. . .with me."

Jade's smile widened so much it seemed it would not fit on her face. "I'd love to."

Zuko gave her a quick smile and nod before removing himself from the doorway. He took a deep breath, pleased at how smoothly his asking went. He was getting better this. He felt Jade's arm hook through his.

"You know, you just proved that you're still a new here," she said matter-of-factly as they steered through the tea shop, headed for the stairs.

Zuko gave her a side glance. "Really? How?"

"You said you wanted me to watch the sunset with you. You can't directly watch the sunset from inside Ba Sing Se; just the wall. You can, however, see the sunset's reflection on the clouds. It's still sort of romantic."

Zuko stopped, completely frozen with wide eyes and blank face. Had he heard her right? He shook his head and managed, "Wait, what did you just say?"

She looked at him and immediately broke out in heavy laughter. Zuko pulled her to the bottom of the stairwell, afraid she was going to make a scene in the middle of the crowded tea shop. After a minute that seemed like forever to Zuko, she gathered herself and wiped humored tears from her eyes.

"I was joking, Sparky," she said through leftover giggles, swatting at his arm. "No need for alarm. Although the look on your face was very much worth it."

Pursing his lips, Zuko figured it was about time to turn the tables. "But I'll bet you wish you weren't joking, right?"

Jade face scrunched as her smile turned into a suspicious frown. "What?" she squeaked out.

Zuko let his smirk form. "You heard me."

Jade said nothing for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, turning to ascend the stairs.

She might have tried to play it calm, but Zuko took note that her cheeks colored to a subtle pink before all he could see was her back. He followed her up the stairs, reveling in the odd milestone. For a surprising once, Zuko was in control of the teasing and Jade was the helpless victim. He couldn't let a moment like this slip through his fingers. He leaned in close to her shoulder as the wooden steps creaked beneath their feet. "If I push this any further than I'll be in trouble, right?"

She barely tilted her head to the side, but it was enough for Zuko to see a smirk grow. "Very right," she said with monotone, but Zuko knew better than to take her seriously.

He leaned back, pleased. "Well, then, I might have to do it anyway."

Before they even reached the top of the stairs, they could Iroh grunting, struggling with something. Once they walked through the doorway, Iroh lifted his head from his crouched position over a crate. His reddened face was covered with beads of sweat rolling down it. He quickly swiped his face with his sleeve. "Jade, how lovely to see you again!" He rose and the two embraced.

Jade's bright smile was authentic. "You as well, Uncle. What can I help you with?"

Iroh chuckled as he said, "Is there anything that you cannot help us with?"

They all laughed and Zuko confirmed with a "Nope".

Zuko and Jade went to work, taking the crates down as Iroh filled them. After many trips, they entered the apartment to find only three boxes left. They shared a quick grin before taking their load. Iroh grabbed one of the boxes and moved it to the stove, instructing them not to take it yet. Apparently, it contained his tea supplies and, with his frequent cravings, he decided it might be good to keep it out as long as possible. Therefore, the moving duo took the last two crates. Zuko found his considerably heavier than the previous ones and hoped his arms would not fall off before reaching the rickshaw. Jade beat him there. She smiled at him as she placed her load on the empty seat that a passenger usually occupied. Zuko hobbled over and dumped his package beside hers, exhaling deeply.

"Those two were a bit heavier, huh?" Jade said.

Zuko straightened, kept a calm face, and tried to casually shake the tingling numbness from his arms. "It wasn't that bad," he lied.

Jade rolled her eyes and brushed past him, making Zuko wonder if there was any fooling her.

Once he made it back to the apartment, he found Jade standing beside his uncle as he boiled some water. "Uncle, what did you have in that last crate I carried?" he asked, approaching them. "Just curious," he added when he saw Jade's look.

Iroh's eyes scanned the ceiling. "Well, I believe I had some decorations and such in that one."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "That's all?"

". . .And perhaps that stone monkey I bought from pirates that one time. . ."

Zuko's jaw dropped as Jade entered a laughing fit.

"What? You still have that hideous thing?" Zuko said, holding out his hands, incredulous. "But how did you-when we were in-"

Zuko's stutters fell silent when Iroh held up a hand. "The path taken on a journey is not always as important as the destination, Nephew."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he chuckled. There was only one Uncle. "Whatever you say, Uncle."

Jade had calmed herself by then. "Anything else we can help you with, Uncle?" she asked politely.

Iroh grinned. "Just to help me drink a delicious kettle of tea when it's finished."

Jade smiled and nodded before glancing Zuko's way. He caught her look, motioning his head toward the back window. Silently, she got the message and headed that way. Zuko followed. "Just call us when it's ready, Uncle."

His eyes not leaving the tea kettle, Iroh threw up a hand. "Of course. Now, go watch the skies and enjoy the beauty within."

Zuko turned but halted when Iroh called to him. "Oh, and, Nephew," he said turning to face him. "Sometimes the words exchanged with a gift mean just as much as the present, if not more." Once Zuko nodded, Iroh winked at him and turned back to his tea.

Zuko came to the back window to find Jade standing on the small balcony, waiting for him. He let her climb the ladder onto the roof before stepping out on the tiny platform, barely big enough for two people. He climbed the wooden ladder, a bit unnerved by the creaks and groans it let out under him. Once the hard tiles were underfoot, they crouched and scaled the slanted roof. At the top, the sky became visible, light colors spread across and dotted with fluffy clouds. Zuko slung one leg over and offered Jade a hand as she climbed over the peak. Either she didn't see it or ignored it, making it by herself. Zuko paused only a moment to shake his head, baffled by her. She was a mystery. One he would probably never solve. . .at least, not completely. He smiled at the thought.

He scooted down beside Jade who had reclined just below the tip of the roof. Looking to the sky, he saw that the sun was no longer visible, hidden behind the wall. Though, it must have been close to sinking below the horizon; abnormal colors were being painted across the sky. The reddish hue reminded Zuko of the present he had for Jade. He dug in his pocket until his fingers came across the gift. He pulled them out and held them close to his right side so Jade couldn't see. He glanced at them as he tried to gather the right words. The gift was two bracelets made of a bright red fabric with colorful threads and beads embroidered in various patterns across them. He cleared his throat. "Jade, I, uh, got these for you."

She sat up, wonder lighting her eyes, and he handed them to her. She stared at them, her mouth parting slightly, as she rubbed her thumbs across the fabric, seemingly dumfounded.

She stayed silent so Zuko reached toward them. "May I?" he asked.

She glanced up, her face still unreadable, nodding as she handed them to him. He took each one and wrapped it around her petite wrist and fastened the two smalls buttons. She pulled her arms back and gazed at them again.

She finally looked back up to him with glossy eyes. "Why?" was all she whispered.

Zuko's heart cracked. Didn't she know? He took her hands in his and looked into her beautiful, watery eyes. "Because I wanted to Jade. I know it can't make up for-" His sentence was cut short by Jade lunging toward him and tackling him in a hug. Caught by surprise, Zuko threw out his arms and dug his heels into the tiles to keep them from sliding off the roof. He tightened his hold around her as she buried her head deeper in his shoulder. He thought he might should say something, but thought better of it once he heard her quick shaky breaths. After a minute or so, Jade's breaths slowed and deepened.

He pulled back to look at her. Holding the sides of her face, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tear streaks that stained her face. He lowered his head until he was looking into her downcast eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no. Nothing is wrong. It's just. . ." She took a quick, chattering breath, sat back, and continued. "It's just. . .I haven't had a friend like you in so long. Since I lost my family, I've been so guarded. I put up a wall around my heart that no one has been able to penetrate. Either they gave up or never tried hard enough. No one broke though. . .until you came along." She gave a small laugh. "Actually, I think at first, it was an accident that you stumbled in, but you keep doing things like this"-she held up her arms, showing her bracelets-"that make me think that you're glad you broke through."

Zuko's heart seemed to break and leap at the same time. He felt tears spring into his eyes but fought against them. He clasped her hands between his. "I am glad, Jade. . . And you're the reason. . . But I don't deserve you. I-"

She raised a hand, cutting him off. "Do you think anyone deserves this?" She waved her hand through the air between them. "If love had to be deserved, the world would be a lonely place. Real love never has to be earned or gained. . .It's given. It's a gift."

Taken aback, Zuko let that sink in. Not only in his mind but deep into his heart so he could never forget. Her bittersweet words seemed to echo around him as he looked deep into her eyes. There was so much youth and cheerfulness in them and yet so much wisdom and experience. She had gone through so much in her young life, too much. Her words were the proof.

All this time, he had only recognized Jade's healing care for him. She had helped close his wounds and, though the scars remained, saw past them. But only now, he realized that Chao had used _both_ of them to heal _each other._ She had needed a friend as much as he had. It warmed him to know that maybe he had, in fact, been able to repay some of Jade's kindness.

Then it hit him like a thunderclap. Did she just say the L-word? As in _love_?

His face must have displayed his emotional chaos, because Jade laughed quietly. She smiled sweetly at him. "You'll figure it out."

Zuko nodded, thankful she understood him and his lack of. . .well, social skills. He glanced around, not wanting to be pierced by her probing stare any longer. By this time, the sky was bathed in an symphony of colors. Reds, pinks, and oranges adorned the giant fluffy clouds before blending with purples that faded into the dark blues of the coming night sky.

Sighing contently, Zuko reclined to his back, one arm behind his head. He automatically stretched the other out. Jade grinned as she scooted to his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

She tilted her head back to look at him. "You're my best friend, you do realize this, don't you?"

Zuko smiled and kept his eyes to the sky. "If I have to be."

Jade grinned wider. "Only if it's mandatory?"

"Yep."

"Then it is very, very mandatory. So mandatory you can hardly believe it."

Zuko had to laugh. He looked down at her. "I'll try to remember that."

She raised an eyebrow. "You'd better, buster."

He watched her sparkling eyes. "It's weird," he said.

A knowing look crossed her face. "What? That you like me?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Naturally. Who doesn't like me?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

After thinking about her question, Jade's head flicked to the side and she shrugged. "So, yeah, there are a few people who aren't that fond of me but that's their fault."

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Jade."

The conversation died away as they gazed upward at the dark plum shade that slowly began to take over the sky. They hardly noticed the stiffness of the roof tiles anymore, so they rested perfectly comfortable. The air was pleasantly warm, yet a faint breeze trickled through, making sure the temperature did not rise unpleasantly. Although small, it was strong enough to rustle the leaves in the trees, which blended nicely with the hum of the bustling city.

As the moon began to brighten and pierce the coming night sky, Jade sighed heavily. Too heavily for Zuko's comfort. "Lee, she said, rather quietly, "what do you think is going to happen?"

Zuko's brow furrowed as he looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Jade stayed completely still, staring back at him with blank eyes.

When she never answered, he tried again. "Do you think something is going to happen?" As the words fell from Zuko's mouth, an uneasiness crept its way into the back of his mind. If anyone would have some sort of sixth sense, it would be Jade.

She averted her gaze back to the sky, which was beginning to twinkle with far-off stars. Her eyes glossed over and her face seemed ashen under the moon's glow. "I don't know." she whispered at last, barely audible, as if she was afraid to say it.

Zuko was debating whether or not to inquire when a familiar-and always remarkably timed-voice rang out. "Lee, Jade, the second batch of tea is ready! Come in."

Zuko waited for Jade to lift her head before he stood and heeded his uncle's call. He took Jade's hand (she received it rather willingly) and maneuvered back across the roof, which proved more difficult in the faint light. Zuko let go of Jade's hand to climb down the ladder first, followed closely by her. After helping Jade through the window, Zuko picked up a candle and began lighting the lanterns around the room.

"Uncle," he called over his shoulder, "did you say _second_ batch of tea? What happened to the first?"

Zuko saw Uncle's face twisting, fighting against a grin. "Let's just say it needed a bit of adjusting."

Zuko rolled his eyes good-naturedly, because he knew exactly what had happened. The first kettle of tea had lacked in a certain flavor, and Iroh, by tediously trying various ingredients in every cupful, had ended up drinking all the tea during his concocting. Therefore, what Zuko and Jade were summoned for, was the second batch, which hopefully Uncle had perfected.

They sat together in front of the popping fire in the fireplace (which Iroh had ignited the normal way) in the barren apartment. The dancing flames cast moving shadows long across the floor behind them. Jade scooted ever so subtly closer to Zuko and hooked her arm through his. Zuko glimpsed at her, but her eyes were focused in the snapping flames. Her face was not as bright or as playful as it usually looked. Instead a serious and somber shadow had seemed to pass over it. Zuko felt a chill creep down spine. He had never seen Jade this bothered by anything, and could not help but wonder what it was.

Small talk came and went, but silence soon overtook the room. And somehow, for an unknown reason, the silence seemed appropriate.


End file.
